Flash Point
by Miss Meggie
Summary: When Meredith Pearson's house burns down she turns to her bestfriend Adam for help and thier entire world goes topsy turvy. multiple pairings and characters! *HET FIC*
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: _

_Turn Up The Music And Pray That She Makes It Through! Girl in the War by Josh Ritter_

The phone rings insistently and he tries ignoring it but it keeps ringing he opens his eyes blearily and notes the time.

4:35 A.M. he knocks the phone off the cradle by reaching blindly but he manages to snag the phone.

"Hello." He croaks into the phone.

"Is this a Mr. Adam Copeland?"

"It is." He sits up in bed.

"This is Sherri at Tampa Bay General Hospital and I'm Dr. Robertson's PA, It seems you are listed as next of kin for Miss Meredith Pearson."

Adam's heart stops. "Is she okay?" He swings his legs over the side of the bed and moves to get up without even acknowledging Beth staring at him with a perplexed expression.

"She was in a structure fire and is in stable condition that's all I'm at liberty to say over the phone Sir. "Comes the soft clipped reply.

"Ok I'm on my way; just…tell her I'm on my way."

He hangs up and puts on his jeans and grabs his keys and goes to leave.

"Adam! Where are you going?" Beth asks exasperated.

He turns and looks at Beth who's getting out of bed to follow him.

He must look more than a little dumbfounded because she says gently, "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Mere was in a fire I've got to go." He says almost robotically.

"Okay baby, but you aren't wearing a shirt and you need shoes too."

-/-/-/-

Once they're dressed and in the car on the way. "Can you tell me about her?" Beth asks. She'd always found it odd that this was one person Adam was so close with but Beth had never met her. He kept those two pieces of his life separate for what reason she didn't know.

He grips the wheel tightly and says through clenched teeth. "You're asking now?"

"Well yeah, you jumped out of bed half-dressed and are practically running to her."

"Meredith worked in the PR office for WWE as an intern we became friends back when I didn't have many, we're close. Her sister died six months ago a car accident so she doesn't have any family. I'm it."

"Other friends?" Beth presses on.

"Not many, she's hard to win over. "

"You love her." It was a statement not a question.

"Not romantically, but yes I do." He says easily as he turns into the hospital parking lot.

-/-/-/-

They stop at the front desk and are escorted back to a curtained off area. Meredith sits in blue medical scrubs with her legs drawn up on the gurney. Her forearms are bandaged and her left shoulder seems too padded. H

"Meredith!" he calls and she doesn't look over she just stares in to space, lank hair in her eyes. Her silence and utter stillness alarms him. He sits on the side of the bed and very carefully so as not to startle her cups her cheek. "Mere Can you hear me?" she looks at him for what seems an eternity but in reality is only a minute or two.

He sees the moment she recognizes him something in her brown eyed gaze relaxes. "Hi AJ."

"Hi sweetheart."

The doctor strides in clipboard in hand and austere manner in place.

"Miss Pearson is very lucky, other than minor burns to her arms and left shoulder and some smoke inhalation she's relatively fine. We'll give you burn cream antibiotics and pain meds but she should be fine. If she has trouble breathing bring her back."

"Why is acting like that? Zombie-ish…" Beth asked.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." She murmurs.

"Shock and pain medication ma'am I wouldn't leave her alone for a day or two." The doctor replies.

"And the burns?" Adam asked never looking away from Meredith.

"Reports show she was trying to rescue her cat." At that she looks over. "Where's Baxter?" The doctor shakes his head.

"They had to put him down." Adam answers softly.

"oh." Tears fill her eyes. "It's all gone Adam everything even my cat."

He kisses the top of her and smells smoke clinging to her dark hair. He wills himself not to cry. "We'll fix what we can Meredith."

-/-/-/-

"Scuse me sweetie but I don't know you from well…Adam!" She giggles a little drunkenly from the medication. "What's your name? "

"Beth."

"Oh you don't like me… you got that pinched look goin'! Well you won't be the first so big deal…" her words slur. "I punched Amy Dumas for being well…Amy so be nice to him."

"Hey! Hey! My….Adam." She says if something just occurred to her.

He smirked at her in the review. "Hey! Hey! What?"

"You need me to punch anybody?"

"Nope I'm good. Thanks though, "he laughed as she cocked her head to look up at the street lights. "I think they overdosed you just a little baby." Beth seemed to sullen up then.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

Meredith was out cold two stop lights later.

-/-/-/-

He carries her into the guest room and pulls back the covers one handed, he lays her down and tucks her in, he brushes the hair falling into her eyes behind one ear and kisses her forehead "Night babe."

Frisco his Alaskan husky comes and lies on the end of the bed.

"Gonna guard her for me huh boy?"

He pets the dog, turns on the night light and leaves the room. He turns from closing the door to find Beth staring him down.

"You wanna convince me you don't love her? Do better than that."

Adam rolls his eyes "I'm too tired and freaked out to fight you on this; I never said I didn't love her. What I'm saying now is you're reading way too much into shit. We're friends that's it. Are you coming to bed or not?" He walked away.

-/-/-/-

Some nightmare she can't remember wakes her, on the way to the bathroom she looks at the microwave clock. Nine thirty am she wonders if Adam has it set wrong it feels later.

She strips down and when she stands to her full height again she catches sight of Adam in the bathroom mirror, she jumps out of her skin. "Christ you scared me!" she feels a difference in the way he's looking at her and realizes she's naked. She lunges for a towel.

"Chill Mere… it's not a big deal." He makes her sit down at the vanity and begins peeling away the bandage at her shoulder. "Besides all I see is you," he smiles at her "Tell me if I hurt you." She nods unable to speak.

She sits clutching her towel and tries to convince herself things aren't shifting...

-/-/-/-

"I think Adam is going to cheat on me." Beth says as soon as Michelle picks up.

"Do what did you fall on your head?"

"No…I this Meredith chick what do you know about her?"

"Killer Publicist she can spin shit better and faster than Vince, she was on her way out when I was coming in. she's friends with your guy and she dated Cena for a bit but who hasn't. What's up?"

"There is definitely something between them I can freaking see it, feel it, and he just denies it. This morning I walked in and he was helping her remove her bandages, her house burned down last night…really shitty I know but you should see the way he looks at her Chelle… he doesn't look at me that way. I don't even think he knows he does it."

"Hold on, hey Mark…what's your opinion on Meredith and Adam?" Beth hears hushed conversation and Michelle blows air through her teeth. "Never mind then."

"No what?"

"Uh Mark's just surprised they've been friends for six years and not you know… he thinks it's because shit would get serious and Adam doesn't seem to want to get married again."

-/-/-/-

She comes back from getting dressed and finds a sticky note on the kitchen table.

_If you don't want to wear my things there's always your spare stuff in the guest closet. I went to the market I think Beth is at the gym. Be back, love ya Adam!_

When he returns she's painting her toenails.

"I rented, Barefoot in the park, Breakfast at Tiffany's, and Love Actually. Be grateful you weren't there the checker girl asked what barefoot in the park was."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"That makes my insides cry."

He smirked "I figured. There is also your favorite ice cream and snacks." He replied sitting down on the ottoman and putting her feet in his lap.

"Red Huh? The color red says you're bold and fun."

"How do you know that?"

"Read it in a discarded Cosmo in Dulles Airport once."

She laughed. "Why I am not surprised. Listen you don't 'have to all this I'm fine. I'll be out of your way as soon as I can find a place and stuff okay."

"Meredith honey, shut up. Okay I do what I want got that? You are not in my way, you never will be and you sure as fuck are very far from fine."

"I'm scared. Rebuilding everything seems so daunting."

"We'll figure it out for now, let's watch Jane Fonda and Robert Redford drive each other up the wall."

"If I conk out wake me up for my favorite part." She adds.

"I'll wake up at the barefoot in the park part Mere."

-/-/-/-

Jay Reso goes into the house without knocking. "I just found-"he rounds through the kitchen and down into the den, where they lay sleeping on the couch. Meredith's wearing a worn hockey jersey and baggy sweats. She lay across Adam's chest. Adam is wearing jeans and a plain blue tee shirt.

They look comfortable like they fit there lounging on the couch with the dogs at their feet and junk food surrounding them.

Jay puts an empty ice cream bowl in the sink before waking Adam. "Hm, guess they shared."

He nudges Adam who comes awake with a start. "Oh hey man."

"Why did I find out from someone who is not you that Mere's house burned down?"

"Forgot to call, sorry. How'd you hear?"

"Very involved game of telephone McCool has a big mouth. Anyway your girl?"

"It's not like that, and we got fucking lucky minor burns and smoke inhalation. She was most upset about losing Baxter I think."

"Dude it is like that, No don't look at me like that! You wanna lie fine, just do it with someone who can't see through you. You're holding her!" He gestured to the girl in his arms.

"So!"

"So, where's Beth Adam?" before he can reply the phone rings. He answers quickly so as not to wake Meredith.

"She's sleeping can I take a message? Sure, okay. Why? Okay we'll be there, thank you bye."

"Adam, you are the color of chalk what?"

"They think Meredith's house fire was arson, not an accident." And silence falls.

**AN: I own nothing but Meredith. This is my first Edge fic so if you like it please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Little Miss Fights Like Hell

**AN: I own nothing but Meredith, thank you for all the follows. If you like it please review.**

Chapter 2: Little Miss Fights Like Hell

She comes in from her run and finds Adam cooking breakfast. "Hey cutie pie." She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him behind, she laid her cheek against his back.

"How ya doin'''?"

"Truth?"

He snickered. "Well yeah I'd prefer that."

"Not too hot, do we really have to go meet the fire investigator? " He is quiet a moment brushing the fingertips of his free hand down her arm absentmindedly.

"I get it Meredith, you don't want to see all of it and I understand that but someone set your house on fire, we need to figure out why and who."

Beth cleared her throat and walked in they sprung apart. "Morning babe," Adam said leaning over to kiss her.

"Morning Beth I was a bit high the last time we met I'm Meredith Pearson! Hopefully, I didn't make a fool of myself I don't remember much of the last couple days just snatches."

"Other than telling her you punched Amy in a veiled threat to be nice to me you were fine." Adam said smiling. He stirred the spatula through the scrambled eggs.

"Well she deserved it." Meredith said.

"Well I'm gonna go shower…oh wait guess who I saw on my run? John!"

Adam groaned. "Don't okay, really, just don't."

Meredith smirked at him and any other time he'd of been happy to see it. "Don't what?"

"You know what…don't do it. He's getting a divorce and your house just burned down." He replied glancing at her.

Well, I don't know what offends me more the fact that you're telling me who I can and can't sleep with or that you think I'd take a pity fuck." She walked off.

"Mere! I didn't mean… wait!" the guest room door slammed. "Damn it!" he muttered.

"Why do you care who she sleeps with anyway? You're burning the bacon." Beth asked as she sat down at the bar.

He took the pan off the heat. "Christ not you too, listen I don't but Cena isn't known for being the most considerate in his relationships and she's not good now, you don't see it you can't but she's barely hanging on. She doesn't need to start something now. He'll hurt her feelings and I'll have to peel her up off the bathroom floor again. If it's all the same to the two of you I'll pass thanks!"

The door opened. "I'm still pissed at you but I need help getting this monster band aid off my shoulder."

"I'll do it." Beth offered.

-/-/-/-

"So you and Adam never?" Beth asked picking the off the edge of the bandage.

"Slept together…no we've never even kissed." Meredith said look up at her from her seat on the edge of the tub.

"Why not?" she pulled the tape back quick and Meredith hisses in pain. "Sorry." She said not sounding very sorry at all.

"Timing has never been right I guess. Besides he doesn't see me what way and he never will."

"But you see him that way?"

"Sometimes maybe but then it doesn't really matter he's in love with you. Adam's nothing if not faithful, don't worry we really are just friends."

45 minutes later.

"Hey!" He shouts over the noise of the hair dryer. She flips her hair back up out of her face and pins him with a look he knows all too well. Her head coked to the side and the stubborn set of her mouth lets him know he's going to have to work for forgiveness. "What?" the easy tone is a lie and he knows it.

"Look, I'm sorry date who you want I just don't want to see you hurt." He stands before her in a radio head concert tee shirt and jeans.

"It can't get any worse. Besides, all we did was say hi." He nods.

"Adam." She turns back to him pulling at the bottom off her grey velour sweat suit hoodie.

"Hmm,"

"Thank you for caring… We okay?"

"Just fine baby," He taps on the door frame to accentuate his point and leaves.

They leave for the fire inspection just as Natalie arrives to pick up Beth and go shopping.

"Who's the pretty girl leaving with Adam? She's wearing sweats and no makeup and still looks hot." asks walking in the door. She caught sight of the momentarily stricken look on Beth's face. "Oh, she's not that pretty I just-"

"Is she pretty Nat? Be honest."

"Maybe a little, why does it matter Beth?"

"Because…she makes me nervous. That's the infamous Meredith he always talks about."

-/-/-/-

Adam gets out of the car first and when he takes a breath the smell of wet wood and lingering smoke and ash assault him. He goes around and opens the door for Meredith. She sits staring straight ahead, chewing her bottom lip. He takes her hand helps her from the car. He keeps her hand in his.

She stops in her tracks at the top of the stairs and gawks at the ruins. He turns to see her fighting back tears and still chewing her lip.

"You've got this and if you don't then I've got you." He kisses her on the mouth quickly "Stop that you'll get a fever blister."

"You kissed me." She said coming out of her stupor.

"That hardly counts, when I kiss you honey you'll know it."

She sniffed back tears. "When not if huh?" She teased and he rolled his eyes.

A man in a camel colored tweed coat and stained burgundy dress shirt approaches them. He's short and stocky built like a spark plug, with a close cropped crew cut and kind blue eyes.

"Miss Pearson, I'm detective Jason Tyson with TPD. I spoke to your boyfriend on the phone; I was hoping you could clarify some details for us about the fire."

"Oh um, I'll try."

"Can you tell me how the fire moved, progressed? Several small localized fires or more heavily involved single fire?"

"I heard glass break and I thought my cat had knocked over a hurricane glass I'd just bought and put in the kitchen. So I got up to go look and the front left corner of the living room was on fire. I thought I'd try and put it out but it was so fast I couldn't, I tried to get my cat but he was frightened and wouldn't…" she took a breath and swallowed down her tears. "He wouldn't let me touch him. I felt something hot and realized I'd touched the drapes that were burning. I decided to go across the street and call 911."

"And when I looked back the whole north side of my house was in flames."

The detective nods. "That follows what we thought. Do you have any enemies Miss Pearson?"

"No."

We found traces of the same accelerants used in Molotov cocktails at the point of origin, which leads us to believe this was an act of arson. Oh, we've released the scene feel free to take whatever is salvageable with you." He nods resolutely and walks away!

The step into what would be the living room and nothing is left it's bare to the foundation, the kitchen isn't much better, melted cereal bowls and the appliances are all that remain.

The bed frame… is the only thing in her bedroom.

The little office she kept tucked back into what should be a closet is relatively untouched.

"Mere look," Adam says tugging on her hand lightly to draw her toward him, the desk and the computer is burned and melted but part of the wall still stands, her mother's quilts and the rack they lay on remain seemingly untouched.

"Little burned around the edges but they have places the do fire restoration."

She nods. "Yeah." He gets them and the rack down without being told.

Out on the curb looking back, it all finally hits her and she dissolves into tears. He pulls her into his chest and hugs her tight. He rests his chin on the top of her head. "Wondering when this was gonna happen." He whispers and lets her cry it out.

"I'm fine…I just –"

"You are not and that's okay, guess what? Little Miss fights like hell deserves a break." He kisses her on the forehead when a car similar to Natty's drives by.

They loop back around when they are leaving hand in hand.

Meredith notices the stormy look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing besides my girlfriend thinking I'm stupid and unworthy of her trust."

-/-/-/-

She sits at the bar and looks through the paper for an apartment. Her expression is serious and dark. He thinks he knows what's wrong he journeys to his office and returns sitting a photo before her on the counter it's of himself, John, Meredith, and Meredith's little sister Leigh.

"It's old and fairly crappy but it's yours if you want it."

"Why do you have this? "She whispered and he hugged her from behind.

"Truth, because that's as close as John would let me get to you because of the thing with Amy. I keep it to remind me no matter what you never leave."

He kisses the top of her head just as Beth and Natalie walk in; he makes no move to let her go.

"Thanks for not leaving me."

He smirks into her hair "No problem baby, he kisses her again before giving a final squeeze and letting go.

Beth gives him a sour look and he just smiles. "So how was shopping? Nat meet Meredith, Meredith Natalie."

-/-/-/-

Driving Beth to the airport is tense.

"Alright out with it, what's your problem? "He asks glancing at her.

"God you are either really are blind or you're just dumb. Or maybe I'm the dumb one should I just get out of your ways so you can be with her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's so obvious that there are feelings there and god knows you like the needy fucking bat shit crazy girls."

"Her house burned down Beth she has nothing!"

"You ever think maybe… the fire wasn't an accident?"

"Yeah Beth, she really set her own goddamn house on fire just to fuck me now who sounds fucking nuts, believe me honey if she wanted to fuck me she wouldn't have to set her house on fire, if I really want too I'll just fuck her! They threw a goddamn Molotov cocktail through the front window and left her to die! This isn't some ploy to get to me! Guess what? she wouldn't need one! Stop being a self-centered paranoid bitch."

He slammed the car into park at departures and Beth got out without a word and walked off.

-/-/-/-

He went for a drive and when he got home he found Meredith dancing to B.B. King's "Rock Me Baby."

She danced in swaying moves and sexy shakes around the stove. He found himself smiling as he watched her move. She spun on one foot like something out of a Michael Jackson video.

"Smooth moves Pretty Girl; can you show me that one?"

She smiles. "You'll fall it's all about balance and weight distribution and well… you're um rather large."

"So it'd be like teaching a hippo to waltz is what you're saying." At that she laughs. "I'm making brownies want some?"

"Not yet…gotta show you up first." he pulls her to him as a Springsteen's secret garden plays.

They sway and dance to the tune, content for the moment. He listens to the lyrics "You know I think he's singing about a woman's vagina."

She laughs and shoves at him. "God Adam, way to ruin the moment…"

"No, really listen to it." He pulls her back to him and they start moving again she's smiling at him and for now in this moment he's not worried about anything he is at peace.


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Be Watching You

_Chapter 3: I'll Be Watching You_

She's house and dog sitting for him until he returns at the end of the week.

She takes the dogs out and goes to get the mail. "I'm fine Adam, I'm going in at Noon to work on the Galeski account and I have-"she opens a plain white envelope addressed to her in old fashioned type set.

She ripped it open photo spilling out. Photos of her doing everyday things, Old photos of Leigh, photos of her watching the fire burn, photos of her and Adam.

"You have what Mere?"

"Adam…" She says robotically her blood running cold. "How do you if you are being stalked?"

"Do what?"

"Someone- someone sent me all kinds of photos. There are photos of Leigh days before she died Adam."

"Listen to me Meredith and do what I say, Jay's flight leaves in an hour pack and get on the plane with him."

"Adam I'm-"

"Meredith Pearson if you are not on the plane I'll come home. Get on the plane."

20 minutes later

She's standing on the Resos' doorstep suitcase in hand. Before she can knock Jay opens the door.

"Well look at you minding like a good little girl." He smirks leaning in the door.

"Fuck you Jay."

"Ooh kitty's got claws." She rolls her eyes. "Let me see them Mere…" she hands over the packet of photos.

"Don't touch them with your hands, prints… where's Niecey?"

"Living room."

-/-/-/-

He meets their cab down in the hotel parking lot. She grins at him hefting her bag over her shoulder. She would look fine to someone who doesn't know her but to him, he sees the fear and tiredness in her eyes.

"I'm here…do with me what you will." She teases and he smirks.

"Don't say that too loud one of these pervs will take you up on it." She takes her bag and hugs her into his side.

"I watched The Help with Jay, he cried." Adam.

"You is kind, you is smart, you is important." They say in unison as Jay comes around the trunk with his bags.

"Shut the fuck up both of you."

-/-/-/-

John is walking through the lobby when he sees Beth standing just before the glass doors glaring out at something with her teeth clenched. He walks over and stands behind her to see Adam Copeland with his arm around none other than his ex-Meredith. Their heads are tucked in close as they're talking intently about something.

"They do that; you really shouldn't take it personal."

"Why not?" She looks over at him a little sheepishly like she's been caught

"Because it doesn't mean the same thing to them as it does to you. It's not sexually based it's a familiarity comfort thing."

"Then you are better than I am Cena, it drives me up the fucking wall."

"Don't let that show then, gives him all the more reason to do it if he knows it bothers you. Trust me on that, sometimes I thought they weren't even aware of it. Others…" he shrugged.

"What?"

"Just don't make them choose. You'll lose."

-/-/-/-/-

In the room she shows Adam the pictures. "Someone is definitely following you and has been for a while Mere. You need to take this to the cops." He says glancing up from the counter where they've gingerly been placed.

"I would of but you told me I needed to be here."

"And you do, I'll go with you when we get back you shouldn't be alone."

Meredith feels eyes on her and looks up to see Beth boring holes through her.

-/-/-/-

"Look Beth I want to be here just about as bad as you want me here. I get it. I can feel you don't like me, how about we just tolerate each other for Adam's sake okay." She says holding up her hands in supplication.

"I haven't given you a reason to dislike me."

"Neither have I but that doesn't really matter does it." She smirks and passes her to go the living room.

/-/-/-/

Beth comes back from the gym to find Meredith and Adam sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Are you watching my fair wedding?" Beth asked disbelievingly.

Adam shrugged. "It's on?"

Meredith's phone rings playing "Get Rhythm."

"Hello,"

"Who is it?" Adam mouths. A-n-d-e-e. Meredith signs. "Uh call Clara Cohen at The NY Times see how much space I'll get and I'll write the statement for it and email you. Ok bye." Five minutes later the phone rings again.

"What now Andz? Oh hey John." She gets up and walks toward the bedroom. Beth patently ignores the fact that Adam's gaze strolls up the long expanse of naked leg shown off by her shorts as she moves away from him.

-/-/-/-

Adam is coming back from an autograph signing when John steps on to the elevator and presses the button for his floor.

Adam reaches his floor and goes to step off. "Hey man, tell Mere I'm gonna change and I'll be right down.

"Uh why?"

"We're having dinner." And the elevator door closes before he can make a reply.

In the hotel room Beth is sleeping and he follows the sound of music to the bathroom. Meredith is carefully applying blood red lipstick that matches the cowl neck halter top she's wearing in the back a complicated chain connects the top to the bottom.

She's wearing tight black jeans and is currently barefoot. With the winged eyeliner and red lips and her oddly braided up do she looks like a modern day pin up. If she knows how hot she looks it doesn't show.

"You look pretty." He says barely above a whisper.

She smiles at him in the mirror. "Thanks. It's not too much is it? I borrowed the top from Eve."

"No you look great, you sure about this?"

"About what?" She looks down searching for something."Oh-kay remind me to but perfume when we get home."

"You know what I'm talking about. Jumping back in with him. He hurt you by going back to Liz."

"I-"

"He hurt you Meredith you can lie to yourself but not to me. I picked you up when he was done." He says then realizes how close what he just said was to what Jay said earlier on. It leaves a sour taste on his tongue.

"AJ, its one dinner."

"What about who ever is following you?"

"See now you are just grasping at straws. John could literally be the love child of The Hulk and Mark Wahlberg. I think I'll be ok for one night. "She walked over and hugged him.

"Mama said knock you out!" He sang.

"That's LL Cool J, Wahlberg was the one dropping his pants on stage and it's still pretty accurate for John."

There's a knock at the door she kisses his cheek then steps around him to get the door finding John on the opposite side.

-/-/-/-

Adam finds her the next morning asleep in her bed. He sits on the edge and she turns on to her back to face him. "What no dessert at his place?"  
"I'm not awake enough for perverse jokes Adam."  
"Who says I was being perverse? I totally meant key lime pie."  
"Sure you did."

"So how was it the date I mean? Scoot over." He lays down beside her/

"Fine really nice actually I just-"she sighed and looked over at him.

"What?"

"Do you ever feel like something could be perfect with a little more effort but at the same time it's like trying to shove magnates together using the apposed sides?"

"Shit you just got all deep this is going to require breakfast." He picks up the phone to call room service.

"Be serious Adam."

"I feel like that more than you know." He says quietly.

"What makes this time any different?"

He's shrugs. "Dunno Baby, maybe he's different. Pancakes?"

"An omelet please."

"Blech girly food."

"Order Lord Slutty Pants,"

"Simmer down Princess Skank-A-Lot and its Sexton Hardcastle."

"I love you but that's still the tackiest stage name ever."

-/-/-/-

Beth knows it's wrong to eavesdrop on their conversation but as she walks quietly back to their room she can't make herself feel guilt. Maybe it's because she's jealous of the ease with which they relate, that he talks to her more than he ever has when Beth herself is with him.

Then again, it could be that she knows it's all slipping through her fingers, the relationship, friendship, Adam himself its all going and she can't stop it.

-/-/-/-

If Beth thinks being near the girl is torture road trips are hell. The music choices are way too varied. Hard rock to country to really terrible nineties pop.

There are inside jokes and convoluted conversation.

"I don't care what you say True Blood is the shit! Granted Bill is a boring vampire name but you gotta admit it's a good show,"

"I still like Spike from Buffy best. Though, holy fuck balls the chick was whiny."

"You would like Euro trash vampires."

"Well I am your friend aren't I… Edge?"

"I was not Euro trash!"

"Dude you wore pleather pants and were a little minion of middle aged dude name Gangrel."

"One tiny stint in The Brood and I'm forever branded."

"Uh duh, it's WWE!"

And the conversations go on from there spinning off at an alarming rate but that's not what worries her, not even the fact that she's been silent most of the way and Adam hasn't noticed.

It's something her grandmother had told her about but she had never found or experienced with anyone. The ability to have a whole conversation with a look, or expression, never having to speak a word.

They do that and they do it a lot. It's then that she makes her decision.

A few days later.

Adam's phone dings at him.

From Beth: I think we need time apart you are obviously distracted and with good reason I know but we really shouldn't hold each other back when we don't have too! I'm not angry; I just don't feel like fighting for something that seems fairly destined to fail. I want you to stop and think the next time you catch yourself looking at her like you do, and then you tell me you don't need her or love her. I want us both to be happy this seems like the best way.

Adam: Did you really just break up with me via text message?

Beth: it's the only way I could.

Adam: I don't know what to say to make you stay.

Beth: That tells me all I need to know.

Meredith walks in carrying the empty popcorn bowl, Branny trailing along behind her hoping she drops him a snack. "I'm not watching Doctor Who that shit is weird as fuck." She stops when she sees he's far off and not tracking what she's saying "Uh, AJ?"

"Beth just broke up with me."

"How she's at work?"

"Text." He answers softly/

"Is it me? Should I leave or?"

He clears his throat and says firmly. "Even if it is you I won't let you leave. You were here before her and you'll be here long after."

She sets the popcorn bowl down and goes to hug him. "Either way, I'm sorry."

-/-/-/-

**AN: I own nothing but Meredith. Please, send a review if you liked it Thanks to DCFantic for helping me out and to Xandman216 for always listening/reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Like A Slow Fire Burns

**AN: I own nothing but Meredith. The gun range is a real place the bar is not. I do not know The National or own anything thing relating to them. All music used is real but belongs to the national. This chapter contains smut and sexual content you have been warned. Please if you like it feel free to send me a review. Constructive criticism is welcome in fighting with other reviewers is not. I'll email you the link to the Flash Point Playlist should you want to listen you the music featured .Thank you for your time and enjoy!-Meghan**

_Chapter 4: Like A Slow Fire Burns- Run By Matt Nathanison feat. Sugarland_

They turn in the photos to detective Tyson. They sit in a tiny cinder block room with a creaky fan drinking what seems closer to sewage sludge than coffee.

Adam stretches his arm across the back of the metal folding chair Meredith is sitting in. he rolls his shoulder and it gives a nasty crack.

"Ouch! That hurt just hearing it."

"Nah, felt good actually. You okay?"

"As I can be how about you?"

"The thing with Beth isn't the same as this I'm fine."

"Really? Because you've made the mopey face all day."

"Have not!"

"Have too!

"Have not!"

"Have-"The door opens and walks the disheveled looking detective. "Ha! I win." Adam gloats.

Tyson sits down opposite them looking dejected. "Ma'am other than the exclusionary prints given no others were found. No DNA was found on the seal or any other items. Obviously there's no address to track. The culprit is simply toying with you."

"Yeah well I don't like it, he knows where she is… he knows her schedule! He followed her sister around for Christ sake. So we just wait for him to kill her? Trap and rape or what?"

"Other than casting suspicion on the death of Merrileigh Pearson he's given us nothing to go on! So yes, Mr. Copeland we wait for him to escalate or reveal himself."

"Well then I guess you'll do what you can while I do the same. Come on Mere." He gets up.

"Keep up the good work detective with your skills she'll be dead within the week!" he stomps off.

"Adam!" she gets up. "Excuse him he is just worried."

-/-/-/-

" What in the hell was that Adam? Would it kill you to be nice? The guy is just doing his job."  
"No it wouldn't but their apathy might just kill you."  
"Get in the car." He commands.  
"Excuse Me?"  
"I'm taking you somewhere get in."  
"Yes Daddy."

"Careful, I might like that." He teases.  
"Shove it."  
"My toast isn't buttered that way baby."  
She laughs "You're unbelievable."

-./-/-/-

When they pull up to the Firing Line in Port Richey, Florida her heart stutters a little.  
"A Gun Range?"  
"I want you to know how to fire a gun if you need too."  
"But I hate guns."  
"I know but it's just because you've never handled them. You learn and you won't be intimidated."  
"Adam…" Meredith eyes the place nervously.  
"Look Mere were gonna start off small I'm not gonna hand you a tommy gun on the first shot."  
"They have those? Cool…"  
He laughed. "Come on Bonnie."

-/-/-/-/-

He stands behind her with his hand on her hip. "Ok, yeah don't hold it like that." He takes her right hand "Put this one under the butt to support it, yeah like that! So, that when it kicks you don't get a gun to the nose."  
He scoots her feet apart with his feet. "Relax your shoulders. Good. "She holds up the 9mm. "Bend your elbows a little. "He nods. "Now, deep breath squeeze the trigger gentle and steady, "the shot fires to the left of the target. "And exhale. Good girl try again."

She shoots until Adam is satisfied that she knows what she's doing and then they leave.

-/-/-/-

"No, let me handle Miss Stratus, I brought the account in it's mine. Yeah I know, thanks Andee! Sure I'll be in the office first thing for the meeting with Maria Kanelliis and Brightside Media too. Thanks girl Bye." She drips her phone on the kitchen table where she's spread out working

"What's our rule on working on our days off?'" Adam asked looking over shoulder at the computer.

"Uh we don't have one!"

"You got Trish goin' everywhere huh girl?"

"She wants to be a yoga mogul I'm gonna make her one." Meredith smiles brightly.

"Yeah well, if you could maybe take a break from making Trish an even bigger star I have tickets to see The National at Magnolia Mama's tomorrow night."

"Wha- How?"

"Well for one I listen when you talk. You like them and said they were coming to town like three months ago. Two, I know how to use ticket master. Wanna go?"

"Uh Duh!"

-/-/-/-

"This is way too much Trish! I look like I'm wearing Dita Von Teese's casual wear or something. I feel naked." She says glancing in the mirror and then down into the phone where she is face timing her friend.

"You look hot! Now get out there…"

"If Adam makes me put on a coat…"

"Honey, he isn't going to make you put anything ON per say."

"Trish!" She admonished.

She just laughed" Go have fun."

-/-/-/-

Jay is standing next to the island opening a beer when she emerges wearing a midnight blue corset with black and purple peacock feathers embroidered over the blue. Black jeans so tight he can't see how she's breathing and some really high black strappy heels.

Her hair is curled and down but away from her face. With the winged eyeliner and red lips she looks like a gothic modern day pin up.

She's definitely a pretty sight even if he is married he can appreciate it.

Denise nudges him. "Look at Adam I think his eyes might actually bug out of his head, like one of those acme cartoons."

"I don't think he's breathing." Jason added Adam's eyes are big as saucers and his mouth is agape as if it has just dawned on him that his best friend is a woman. Who knows? Maybe it had.

"Is it too much? I mean-"Meredith fiddled with the pearls around her neck feeling uncomfortable with all the silence. "Blame Trish, she bought it for me!"

"No! You look great sweetie!" Denise says.

"Yeah, you do!" Jay added.

"Adam what's wrong? You're staring."

"You're beaut- I mean you look fine. Let's go!"

"Okay, thanks I think." Meredith said perplexed by his reaction.

-/-/-/-

"Adam! You look fine was the best you had?" Jay whispered as the women walked ahead.

"I froze, I probably should stop staring at her butt right?"

"You're hopeless."

-/-/-/-/-

The bar has a fancy meets hip New Orleans vibe too it with funky lighting and intricate metal work.

She leans into him sort of swaying through the slower songs. Like Vanderlyle Crybaby Geeks, Bloodbuzz, Ohio, and Daughters of the Soho rights. It's nice and for the first time in what feels like months he's at peace.

She is more than a little drunk on some vodka drenched girly drinks by the middle of the set. She's dancing to Mr. November which kicks into Fake Empire.

She looks over her shoulder at him. "You gonna dance with me or just stare broodingly all night?"

"Um-"

"I'll just dance with Jay then he likes being the focus of every girl in the room." She moves over toward Jay and Denise.

"I'll dance with you." He says before he can over think it. He grabs her and pulls her to him. They dance to a song about tiptoeing through shiny cities in diamond slippers and being half awake in a fake empire. It really makes no sense but with the beat speed and trumpets you really don't care its fun.

Meredith looks up at him and for some reason he can't breathe. Everything stops. It must be all the jack and coke he's had tonight.

She kisses his cheek. "This was nice! Thanks."

They close with something called Sorrow. Meredith sings along quietly and sounds melancholy.

"Sorrow found me when I was young, sorrow waited sorrow won." She hums a little "I don't want to get over you…" he's not sure what or who she is thinking of he just wants to take the sad look from her eyes.

-/-/-/-/-

They both make it through the front door and sort of half stumble half walk down the hall.

"That song makes no sense!" he fairly shouts.

"Not all of them do accept it; well this is where I say good night." She goes to let go of him and his hands glides down her arm and capture her hand. "Hey," he says softly and she looks up from slipping her shoes off.

"What?" before he can over think it he pulls her toward him and kisses her. It's soft and gentle chaste even.

"That didn't feel nearly as incestuous as I thought it would, let's do that again." He kissed her again this time firmer and longer. His hands move up to cradle her head. He presses them back into the wall and she kisses him back finally her arms snaked around his waist as she pulls him closer. She licks just below the bow of his bottom lip and he gasps in surprise as her tongue slips into his mouth to explore and he does the same.

They stay like that just kissing for how long neither of them knows.

"We should have done this sooner." He says panting for breath against her mouth. "Way, way, sooner."

"We shouldn't be doing this at all," she replies as he trails tiny kisses all down her face. Her forehead, eyelids, cheek bones, the corner of her mouth. "Oh, do that again." And so he does and adds it to list of things Meredith likes that he keeps in his head.

"Yes we should." He replies as her hands sneaking under his shirt distracted him

"No, you've just broken up with Beth… this isn't-"he kisses down the center of her chest and licks along the swell of her cleavage, put on display by the corset. "Shit! I can't think with your mouth on me."

"Good, I think my brain short circuited earlier tonight. It's only fair Mere…"

"Adam…" She pleads for what she isn't sure.

"Meredith, open your eyes and look at me." He waits until she does. "I want you. Because you're you. There's no other reason."

"Okay…"

"Now, how do I get you out of this thing?" he says stopping for breath and eyeing the corset as though it's a math problem.

She laughs. "Trish was right!"

"Huh?"

"Doesn't matter. Arms up!" she pulls his shirt off

"There's a zipper in the front or you can untie it up you." She finally answers.

She smiles when he looks torn. "The zipper is quicker I'll wear it again, if you like it that much."

He unzips the corset and watches it fall away.

He stands staring down at her long enough to make her nervous. "Stop that!"

"I can't…" he whispers.

"You're making me feel weird… no one has seen my scars."

"You think that's what I see?" he leans down and kisses the juncture of her neck and collarbone where the scar creeps around the front of her torso. "I've seen you but I've never gotten to really look so let me."

"Okay, but Adam… I don't want to have sex in the hallway."

"Right!" he picks her up so that she's wrapped around his waist. He kisses her again. He starts to walk toward his bedroom. With your neck should you really carry me around?"

"You weigh like a hundred pounds, shut up." He growls at her.

He lays her on the bed and quickly rids them of the rest of their clothes. He rolls her over onto her stomach. He shoves into her from behind and she grunts, he nibbles and kisses along her shoulders and back. "Okay? Too much?" He kisses along the edges of the pink scar splashed across her shoulder.

"No, you're fine." She draws her left leg up further beneath her to grant him deeper access.

He groans and sucks a bruise into the side of her neck. "Christ… you're…" he wraps his arm round her middle to keep from driving her up the bed completely.

She's gasping with each pass through her and clawing at the duvet beneath her. There's something primal in the slow sure way they move.

"Look to your left…" he murmurs. She does and they are reflected back locked to together and sweaty. Meredith's hair hanging and stuck to her face. Something she can't quite place paints Adam's face. They should look wrong but instead it fits.

Then it hits her why the mirror's there "Oh my god! You pervert!"

"The next time you say that you won't be teasing me. You talk a lot by the way. I kinda like it."

He keeps them locked that way from a while longer. A slow rocking rhythm. "Ahh, Close I'm close." She tells him as her insides burn with need and her legs tremble under her.

He flips her over and is back inside of her within seconds. "Want to see your face…" he mumbles into the damp crook of her neck. He forces her thighs apart and drives deeper into her. He leans and kisses her as she tugs at his hair and he thrusts forward again.

"I like your hair short… I forgot to tell you." Her hands slide down his arms and her nails dig into his biceps.

He laughs into her mouths as they kiss deeply. His teeth catch on her bottom lip and she sighs.

"Thanks." He mutters in reply.

"Uh, Ohhh, God I…" she takes a deep breath and her core flutters around him.

He doesn't ask what she needs. He just knows. He reaches between their bodies to find her clit he circles a few times gently while still moving and she comes apart beneath him arching up off the bed.

"AJ!" she cries and somehow that makes it all the more perfect two short thrust and his body finally gives in pouring into hers.

He collapses on top of her and they're both too spent to talk. Somehow he gets them under the covers and they fall asleep tangled together.

-/-/-/-

The next morning, she literally comes awake with a gasping jolt and with his mouth on her. "I thought I was dreaming." She says after he's finished.

"Nope." She smiles at the comical way his head pop out from under the bed covers.

"That's the most inventive ways someone has told me good morning." She laughs and kisses along his shoulder. He slides home and she gasps.

"Too sore?"

"No just be gentle." She rolls her hips in time with him.

He winks. "Gotcha."

This time is slow and gentle a comfort opposed to last night's passion. It doesn't take them long and soon they lay sated. "Wow, I could get used to this." She says fiddling with his hair that is sticking up on the side. He looks down seemingly shy. He looks back up smiles and kisses her all awkwardness gone.

"Gonna let the dogs out be back…" he seems fine but something feels off.

-/-/-/-/-

Adam gets up pulling on his jeans he heads to the living room to let the dogs out.

"Oh god I actually did that. I fucked Adam." She says into the silence as she lies staring at the ceiling. Ok she has to get out of bed before he comes back. She gets up and dashes for the bathroom.

Then realizes she can't just keep this to herself. She runs back out to grab her phone still stark naked. She can't find hers so she digs Adam's out of his pants pocket.

Before she can over think things and consider time differences she dials. She sits on the toilet bowl and flips on the bath water so he can't hear.

"Adam…" comes the reply.

"It's me Trish, I did something so fucking stupid."

"Mere, are you okay?" Trish asks

"Fine physically, mentally maybe not."

"What happened?"

"I slept with Adam."

She laughs uproariously. "Really?"

"Yes, it's not funny. I'm freaking out here." Tears drip down her face and her voice shakes.

"Ok, ok sorry sweetie don't cry. I was just surprised. How'd this happen?"

"Copious amounts of alcohol a concert and we're both rebounding emotionally. He may have liked my outfit?"

"Was it good?"

She closes her eyes and it all flashes before her. "Fantastic but I can't complicate things T, he's all I've got right now."

"You could just blame it all on the alcohol."

"Yeah, maybe if we hadn't done it again this morning when we were stone cold sober."

This time Trish does laugh "Oh my god…"

"You're tellin' me. Being fucked awake is a unique experience."

"Something tells me you wouldn't mind a repeat performance."

"It's Adam I-"

"Right the man you've loved for years."

"Adam doesn't commit not since Amy you know that. He just fucks around which is fine but I can't just fuck around not with him, others yeah… but not Adam."

"Wait tell me something!"

"Okay…"

"Does he do the crazy eyes thing in bed?" Meredith laughs.

"Trish!"

"Well does he?"

"No, I can't recall I couldn't see his face for part of it."

"TMI!" Trish Practically shouts.

"You asked!" Meredith points out.

"You remember his tacky mirrored closet doors? I know why he left them there now. Pervert."

"Eww."

"It's not as freaky as you think until after then it gets a bit awkward."

"Don't let it be awkward when you finally leave the bathroom okay? It's still the same guy; you just shifted some boundaries is all."

"And if he wants to put them back where they go? Then what? Because this was more… it's going to stick with me Trish."

"He loves you Mere, he's not going to throw it away." Trish replies solemnly.

"I hope you are right. I gotta go I need to shower and get out of the bathroom before he pries me out."

"Or joins you?" Meredith snickers

"Thank you Trish."

"For what?" She asks.

"For listening. I haven't had that since Merileigh died."

-/-/-/-

Adam lets Tundra, Luger, and Shine out Branny prances around his feet. "Go pee mutt."

He uses the landline and hits Jay's number on his speed dial. "I slept with Meredith." He practically shouts before Jay can get out hello.

"You did what? No way?"

"Oh, but I did. Twice, well three times if you count the- "

"Whoa! Don't wanna know! "Jay laughs. "I can't believe it finally! Have to tell Denise."

"Do not tell Denise!" He reprimands.

"Why not, I tell her everything and besides, the way you looked at her last night it was obviously gonna go down at some point."

"She'll tell one of the wives and it will be all over the locker room in no time. I'm retired, which means I don't have to be part of the gossipy bullshit and I'd rather spare Mere all the cattiness from Beth's friends."

"What you gonna do?"

"I don't know I mean it was great kinda mind blowing actually but she's my friend and the last time I went this route I ruined like three separate relationships." Adam rubs his face while watching Shine chase Tundra.

"She is not Amy Dumas, Meredith is about as far from her as you can get. Neither of you are attached, it's different. She's gonna be there either way. The girl doesn't run… just go with it. Or not it's up to you my man."

"When did she get so-"

"Bone meltingly hot. She always has been you just refused to see it because you friends zoned her."

"I just don't know what she's going to want."

"So ask her."

-/-/-/-/-

When Meredith emerges from the bathroom wearing sweats and Adam's favorite Pearl Jam T-shirt he's standing behind the island sipping coffee.

"Are we ok?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" He says calmly.

She shrugs. "You're freezing me out for one."

"I'm not." Meredith sits on the bar stool and looks at him for a long beat. Her chin resting on her hand.

"You are, you forget how well I can read you. You're grinding your back teeth which means either you're trying not to say something or trying to figure out how to say it without hurting me. You are looking into your coffee rather than at my face because you feel ashamed about-"

"I do not! I don't feel ashamed" He explodes at her. "I'm confused because you're the only woman in my life who I've loved without screwing it up entirely with sex or feelings and now…"

"Do you want to be with me?" she asks plainly.

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough. Last night when I tried to throw the brakes on you said… you wanted me. Hell you didn't have to say it I felt it. I'll take the choice out of your hands if you want?"

He stays silent a bit. "I love you, you're my best friend and last night was-"

"Spare me the it's not you speech. Please can you just not?"

"I'd rather keep you as my friend than take what I really want and lose everything."

She nods. "That's fine." She gets up and retrieves her keys from the bar and goes to leave.

"Mere…"

"I need distance right now Adam."

"That's what I didn't want." He replied softly.

"That's too bad." And the door closes behind her.

-/-/-/-

Jay sees Meredith's red charger tear down his street. "Idiots."


	5. Chapter 5: Trying Hard To Love You

**AN: I own nothing but Meredith. Please review if you enjoy my work!**

**Songs used: Poison by George Strait, You Don't Make It Easy Babe by Josh Ritter**

Chapter 5: Trying Hard To Love You

-/-/-/-

Meredith stops at the CITGO. She pumps her gas and buys a newspaper; she adds a bag of Cheetos and a coke to the pile. The checker boy smiles at her.

"I like your shirt." He says. She hands the kid the money, she looks down noting she's still in Adam's Pearl Jam shirt. "Thanks, keep the change."

She gets in her car and drives out to see her sister.

The Rose Hill Cemetery is small but well kept. She walks to Leigh's well-kept grave with cheery tulips sitting at the grave stone base.

"Who left these here? It wasn't me…" she looks for a card but finds none. "Maybe Adam, that's like him bring you flowers but dump me."

She sits down her back resting on their parents' massive headstone. "Although technically I don't know that I don't want to sleep with you again counts as dumping." She opens her Cheetos and stuffs a few in her mouth.

"Oh Yeah, I slept with Adam. That list of shit I shouldn't do well he went from the very top to whole new list called. "Things that will become addicting" he's right up there with chocolate and awful reality TV that you just can't stop watching. What's the problem you might ask? Well, he iced me out full on walls up. Shutters down, I am island of frosty Canadian angst shit!" She sighed.

"Wanna know the worst part other than being confused as shit? I did this at the worst possible time. I mean my house is ash, someone may have killed you, oh and just for shits and giggles I'm being stalked. Which means I have to live out the most awkward morning after ever because as much as Adam makes me want to pull my hair out, he's the guy who's there in the clutch and he's not going to leave me alone." She cracked her coke open and took a swig. "The only reason I got away to come here was because I was fast and he was in some sort of post coital shock. So…." She crunched on a Cheeto.

"I'm going to avoid the inevitable for as long as possible be a coward and sit here with you and look for a place to live. A place with no Adam or risks of sexing up the place."

After scouring the paper for listings and scouting apartments she finally decided to bite the bullet.

-/-/-/-/-

She pulls up and gets out the car. She's going to go inside but a rhythmic thwack- thwack sound draws her attention. She follows the noise to the side of the house where Adam is chopping cords of wood.

She enjoys the way the muscles of his back and arms move with the motion of the axe.

"You do know its Florida right Copeland? "He looks up and shrugs.

"It's good exercise and is easy on the neck. Where'd you go?"

"You sure that's all? I went and saw Leigh."

"Um hmm,"

"Okay well I think I found an apartment and put on shirt before you give the old lady next door heart palpitations." She teased and walked off,

She was gone. "Old lady my ass." Adam muttered. She jogged back

"Oh did you leave Leigh flowers?"

"No, last I went was with you."

Her eyes narrowed "That's odd someone left yellow tulips. Maybe it was the grounds keeper."

"Maybe."  
-/-/-/-

"You can't stay here Mere. "

"Why not?"

"Uh," he turned in a slow circle in the tiny one bedroom studio apartment. "It's a slum Mere the sink doesn't work; the walls are smoke and water stained."

"That's fixable." She says trying to sound hopeful.

"There's a hole in the stairs!"

"I'll take the elevator."

"Yeah, that death trap is a real comfort!"

"You're over reacting." She groaned and tried to remind herself she loved Adam.

"I am not there are bars on the windows Meredith! So no this isn't over reaction its fear!"

"Yeah, well this is all I can afford until the fire insurance check comes Adam." She crossed her arms over her chest and peer down at her feet.

"Stay with me until then. Look I get that it is so beyond awkward between us now but things changed between us and as much as I hate it, it is mostly my fault so-" her head jerked up when he addressed the elephant in the very tiny dirty room.

"It's not you it's- look my feelings got hurt and I didn't think they would but they did and I need some time… distance." Adam is shaking his head before she's even finished speaking.

"No, if we do that Mere if we let this get between us, we never are gonna be the same again let's just go back to being you and me. The rest will fix itself. It was just sex."

"Yeah I guess you are right."

=/=/=/=

Meredith sits behind her heavy African black wood and glass inlaid desk. Trish's voice on speaker phone filling the room.

"Did he actually say it was just sex?"

"Loud and clear T,-"She began typing a memo.

"That lying liar who lied!" Trish's very apparent anger makes Meredith smile.

She chuckled. "Maybe but it is what is so…" Just then Meredith's assistant Andee walked in with a huge arrangement of gardenias.

"These came for you." Andee's red head popped up over the arrangement. She gave a wide grin. "No card, maybe Adam sent them." She sat the arrangement on the desk.

"I doubt Adam sent me flowers Andz, but thank you for bringing them they smell nice."

Andee shrugged. "Well, gardenias symbolize loving someone in secret. So, I thought just maybe the Canadian eye candy had his eye on you."

"Fat chance." Then Meredith paused. "Who delivered these?"

"Florist shop. Why?"

"Odd feeling is all."

"Come down a few days early and hang out with me. You can decompress and I'll get you into the yoga studio." Trish interrupted and Andee gave a conspiratorial grin and left.

"You mean I can lick my wounds without people knowing." Meredith said thoughtfully.

"That too."

Friday

Meredith sat her purse on the counter and followed the sound of the TV to find Adam watching some gore filled guy movie she didn't care to know about.

"Hey,"

"Hey baby, how was the day at the mines?" Meredith smiled the use of the word "Baby." Meant things were returning to normal. She sat down on the couch next to him.

"Boring as hell. I'm going to fly down early to see Trish and kinda hang out would you take me to the airport after I pack?"

Adam scowls but nods. "Sure. Do me a favor though?"

"Yeah. What are you watching? Gross!" she cocks her head to the side and watches as someone gets their head chain sawed off.

"Don't shut me completely out." She looks over and he's staring her down,

"I won't." She replies softly.

-/-/-/-

Once in Toronto after sleeping off the jet lag and eating breakfast Meredith lets Trish drag her to the studio it's all modern lines and earthy colors with green alternatives like bamboo walls and recycled yoga mats. Meredith can see her friend's hard work all through the place and she's proud.

-/-/-/-

After a hot yoga class she becomes suddenly sick and her side cramps.

"Man, I'm outta shape. No more downward facing dog please…." She says exiting the stall she washes out her mouth as Trish stares.

"No, you aren't." Trish says with a calculating look in her eye. "Did you use condoms?"

"Excuse me?" She glances at Trish half offended half not comprehending.

"With Adam honey,"

She freezes. "No." She replies softly.

"Oh no…" Meredith's stomach fills with dread.

-/-/-/-

A stop a drug store and thirty minutes later.

"Stop staring at the box and pee on the goddamn stick!" Trish grouses.

"I-"

"Whine later, Pee bitch."

"Fine, you're fucking bossy you know that? I'll pee when I'm good and ready thank you!"

Trish laughs. "Just do it."

Five minutes later.

"Trish…"

"Yeah."

"I'm so far beyond royally screwed."

"You have to tell him." Trish states the obvious truth.

She's silent for all of three seconds. Then starts sobbing.. Trish opens the bathroom door.

She squats down in front of Meredith. "What do you need?"

"Mom, Leigh, Adam… you got any of them in your back pocket?" Trish leaves for a moment and comes back Meredith has moved off the toilet and is now sitting in the center of the guest bed, still sobbing fairly uncontrollably.

Trish hands her the phone. "It's ringing."

Meredith nearly hangs up but then he picks up. "Trish?"

"Hey,"

"Meredith!" he hears choked off crying sounds. "Are you crying? Who do I need to beat up?"

"No- nobody I'm fine I just I'm having a rough day." She takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, can I fix it…" he asks.

"No, you're so going to hate me."

"Mere, I don't I could never hate you…."

"Don't know how to say this."

"It can't be that bad."

"I'm pregnant." With those words his world begins to spin a bit slower. So this is what shock feels like.

There is a long painful silence. "You know what Adam, Don't worry I'll take care of everything myself I always do. I don't know why I thought you still loved me enough to help me." Meredith hung up

He stares off into space for what seems like an eternity. The dial tone bleats in his ear. Then it clicked, "I'll take care of everything…"

"Oh no you don't Meredith!" he grabs his keys not bothering with anything other than kenneling the dogs he hits the airport.

He calls his mom. "Hey Ma, Can I come visit?"

-/-/-

Adam falls asleep on the plane headed for Orangeville with Amos Lee singing on his Ipod as he drifts off.

_She's standing next to John in a black lace mini dress. Looking better than any woman should have the right too, he stands back and just watches her leaning in to hear what Sam Orton is whispering. She sips champagne and slyly moves John's hand from her butt back around to her hip. It makes him smile always the proper lady._

_She's caught sight of him and he should really leave but his feet are cemented in place no matter how fast his mind is moving. She walks over._

_"Adam, it's great to see you. I heard you moved up to Ontario and married Beth. That's really great I'm glad for you." she brushes her hair behind her ear. Two things strike him. Her wedding ring and the fact that: the first time he saw her she was doing the same thing. Looking at him with warm brown eyes and a kind understanding smile.  
_

_He wants to respond that yes he's happy but no words make it past his lips._

_A little girl runs up and she looks a lot like him she has Meredith's mouth and big brown eyes but the rest is all him.  
_

"_Mommy!"_

_"Baby girl!"  
_

"_Who's that man?" She points to him.  
_

"_Merilee, this is my friend Adam. Adam, Merilee Grace Cena." The __little girl__ brushes her hair back and smiles at him. He can't breathe a lump rises in his throat. "Hi" he states softly._

_"Hi." The __little girl__ stands swishing her shiny black satin petti skirt. "Oh Mommy can I have a cookie?" She asks remembering why she came over in the first place._

_"One." Meredith holds up a finger to emphasize the point_

_"Thanks bye mister." She waves._

_She runs off toward John "Daddy, I can have one." He scoops her up and swings her on to his hip as he carries her to the snack table._

"_She's… "He trailed off dumbfounded._

"_Kinda perfect. We did one thing right Adam." Meredith gives him a genuine smile one he hasn't seen in years._

_"__Is he a good father__?"_

_"The best… what's wrong?" She asks._

_"One different choice just one and it would all be different, she'd be mine. Hell you'd be mine." He answered._

He jerks awake to flight attendant staring at him.

He sits up and prepares to land like the dream hadn't rattled him at all but it really truly had. He doesn't know much but he knows he wants his kid whoever they may be.

-/-/-/-/-

He showed up at Trish's place to find Meredith had gone for a run. He sat on the porch and waited on her. She came around the corner slowing to a jog in a frayed Duke University Tee shirt and yoga pants her hair in a ponytail.

He can hear her singing along to her iPod as she approaches. "You can learn to love anything even a bird in cage'll sing a song. Even if it's wrong, even if it kill you in the end." She sees him and comes to a stop

"Hi." She says quietly then adds. "I will not fight with you about this. I won't be screamed at."

"Hey, sad song day huh? I'm not going to yell, though you did hang up on me."

"You came all the way here because I hung up on you?" she teased.

"I came because you're here. Sit, it's getting too chilly to run."

She smiles "I just want around the cull de sac." she sits down next to him and he puts his arm around her.

"What do you want to do?" He asks holding his breath.

"I could think of worse people to procreate with." She teases.

"Thanks." He returns dryly.

"What do you want?" She peers over at him.

"I don't get to make that call Mere, it's your body."

"It's your baby." And just like that it's all very real.

"Just tell me the truth no filter and we'll go from there." He replies trying to give her an easier way to sort it out.

"I'd like to keep it, I have no family left it'd be nice." She says staring out at the street. She leans back to rest against him.

"I'd be okay with that! I just-I want to be a father a real one even though you and I aren't together and it could be messy but man…I want to do it right ya know?" the tail end of the last sentence gets lost in her hair when he kisses the top of her head.

"I know. You won't be him Adam, you learned who not to be. We can do this it's not conventional but hell convention is old and boring."

"I'm going to be that irritating Dad who records every time his kid sneezes and makes people watch aren't I!"

"Probably." She grins. "Let's go inside," she grabs his hands and pulls him to his feet.

"Careful…"

"Really Adam you're gonna be that guy?"

"If you need it." She rolled her eyes and mounted the steps.

-/-/-/-/-

Once inside they are ambushed by Trish who sits peering at them from the couch with baby and pregnancy books around her."

"Are you friends again?"

"We were always friends, what are you doing?" Adam responds following Meredith into the kitchen.

"Reading. This book says you should eat eggs high in protein and it prevents the baby from being allergic."

"Ugh, god don't even say the words eggs." Meredith begged. She got out bread and butter to make toast.

"That bad?" Adam asked with a smile.

"Of course you're proud of yourself…I hate you." She puts the bread in the toaster.

"No you don't."

"Nope I don't." she goes to the fridge and gets out her orange juice.

"What about names?" Trish interrupted.

"I love that you are so excited but give us a minute to breathe Trish." Adam said.

"Besides, I already named it." Meredith said.

"You did what if I wanted to pick the name?" Adam pouted.

"We're not naming the child Hogan and that's final Adam." Meredith replies as she fixes herself breakfast.

"But-"Adam tries and Meredith smiles and walks past him to sit on the couch with Trish,

This is going to be a wild ride but he'll take it.


	6. Chapter 6: Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain

_Chapter 6: Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain- Gary Allan_

**AN: I own nothing but Meredith I don't know any of the people portrayed in the fanfic. This is just for fun! **

**Chapter Title & song Credit: Every Storm Runs out Of Rain by Gary Allan.**

**Please review if you enjoy and feel inclined to do so! - Meghan**

-/-/-/-/-

"So this name?" Adam says that night laying across the guest bed with head on her stomach.

"What about it?" She turns a page on her kindle.

"What is it? Will I like it?" He steals her kindle. "What are you reading?"

"Mason Jude. For Jay Merileigh and your Mom." She runs her fingers through his hair.

"Ugh, Nicholas Sparks. You're such a chick."

"Don't hate Adam; you know you read The Notebook." She smirks down at him.

"The airport didn't have anything else; I like it… the name I mean, so you think it's a boy huh?"

"Girl actually."

"It's kinda odd" He shrugs. "But you really shouldn't let me name anything but pets."

"I know your brutal taste in wrestling names is reason enough to never trust you."

"I have an appearance for Toronto's Raw show. Come with me?" he pees up at her.

"Why?"

"I want you too."

"But-"

"We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. Except Ma and Jay."

"Okay." She relents.

-/-/-/-/-

"You're a horrible driver Adam." She said as they pulled into the sky dome. She bailed out of the car and ran for a huge trash can to retch violently.

He gathered her hair in one hand to hold it up off her neck. "This won't last the whole time will it?" Adam asked concerned whether he's speaking to her or Judy who'd come along she doesn't know. Her stomach calmed Adam hands her his water to wash her mouth out.

"It can last the entire pregnancy, yes." His mother answers.

She spits out the water. "It lasts all nine months and I will hate you." She sighs then adds. "For eternity."

"Try eating crackers in the morning before you even get up. It helps." Judy says.

"Baby Copeland apparently hates everything. Especially motion."

-/-/-/-

Adam brings her a fruit plate and whipped cream. "Try that."

She cocks her head watching the monitor "The women's division is getting a bit dismal. Phoenix isn't bad. No one is as bat shit crazy fearless as Amy though."

Adam smirked. "Was that a compliment?"

"Don't tell her." Adam laughed at that.

They watch the show waiting for Adam's segment people coming in and out. John walked by on his way to craft service and winked at Meredith. They'd been texting but hadn't gone out since dinner just after the fire happened.

Meredith sees Beth skirting the edges of the room trying to catch Adam's attention without outright catching his attention. She just smiles. "You have a fan." She whispered to Adam just as Mike Mizanan sits down on her left.

"Hungry Mere? That's like you third plate. You pregnant or something?"

"Yeah I am."

Mike laughed "And let me guess Adam's the father."

Adam doesn't really care for the snotty way Mike is teasing Meredith so without much thought. "As a matter of fact I am." Pops out of his mouth before he can stop it Mike's jaw drops and John's plate hits the floor with a smack. Beth runs off with a horrified look on her face.

"Well hell froze over and the devil took up skating." Mark Calloway said from behind Meredith.

"Go after her. I'm fine." Meredith says leaving the room.

-/-/-/-

John follows Meredith into the hallway.

"I shouldn't have done that. Not that way…" She sounds teary and John touched her shoulder. She spins.

"So... I guess that's why you slowed down on the texting you and Adam-"

"No, we're not -we just- it was one time and it shouldn't have happened but here we are." Her eyes welled up with tears. "I was going to tell you, just not like that. It sorta popped out. I understand if-"

"Shh, come here. It's fine. It's all going to be okay. You did nothing wrong, we aren't together." He hugged her.

Jay laughs somewhere close by and runs up to Meredith. "This is a joke, you're kidding right?" And with that Meredith burst into tears.

"Asshole." John muttered

Adam's mother walks into the hall hearing the commotion. "What did you do Jay Reso?"

"I didn't mean too honest." He holds up his hands.

"I don't even know why I'm crying!" she wipes at her eyes but the tears continue. "It's kinda scary actually."

"Deep breaths, it's just the hormones."

"Okay." Meredith sniffled and tried to calm her breathing.

"Congratulations." Jay said kissing her cheek.

"You're the first person to actually say that to me. Adam was totally dumbstruck and Judy just sort of jumped up screamed and squeezed me half to death." She smiled at Adam's mom.

"Now can I tell Denise? I know you slept together Adam told me but swore me to secrecy so…"

"So, it really was a terrible experience for him?" She asked. "So bad, he kept it a secret?"

-/-/-/-/-

"Why her? And why the fuck didn't you wear a condom? We were broken up what? Three weeks before you bedded down with that whore!" Beth shouted loud enough for the entire floor to hear. Meredith flinched.

"No, it wasn't that it wasn't something he was ashamed of Mere he wanted to avoid this." Jason said lowly.

"Why? Maybe she's right maybe I deserve it."

"She is not a whore!" Adam shouted back. "And could you please lower your voice?"

"Why you seemed oh so proud of yourself ten minutes ago!"

"Fine have it your way! We were- we are broken up Beth and you broke up with me! All I did was move on with my life or try too! You can't fault me for doing something stupid and making a mistake!"

At the word "mistake" Meredith inhaled sharply then nodded resolutely and turned to make her way to the nearest exit.

Where are you going?" John asked striding after her,

"Home. Jay, tell Adam unless he wants me to make yet another mistake, like me say killing him or cutting him out entirely, he'll leave me alone. Tell Beth she can have him because I'm done."

Mere babe, you can't just go home. There's someone after you remember?" Jay puts in.

She turns back to him. "I remember I don't care. I'll be up the road at Trish's if you need me."

"Wait after you? What does he mean?" John asked.

"It's not important and I won't be far." Meredith strode out into the snowy, Canadian day and hailed a cab. The sound of Judy telling her to be safe and Jason filling them in fading behind her.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Adam turned into the hallway after his fight with Beth. John sighed and brushed past him. His mother gave him the "I can't believe you" look that never meant good things and Jay just stared at him arms crossed.

"Why do I feel like I did something? Where's Mere?"

"Because you did and she's gone."

"Gone Where? You can't just let her leave like that! Why'd she leave?"

"She heard someone talking about his stupid mistakes and she's with Trish, so chill."

"Sleeping with her was a mistake Jay, it changed everything."

"I don't think Mere sees it as a mistake and I don't think you do really. You're just saying what Beth needed to hear. If you do think it's a mistake what does that make the baby Meredith is carrying."

"I didn't mean that I meant, never mind Jay. You're not helpful."

"Not trying to be helpful, just honest."

He watched Adam stalk off. "What has he gotten himself into?"

-/-/-/-

Meredith turned off her phone not wanting to deal with Adam or anyone else for the rest of the night. So, when there is a knock at the door around midnight she is surprised but gets up to answer anyway.

"Adam I'm not answering my phone for a reason if you would just learn –"she pulled the door open to reveal John Cena on the other side.

"If Adam would just learn to what?" John asked grinning as he held up takeout bags.

"To keep his mouth shut, our lives would be a lot simpler. What are you doing here?" She moved away from the door to let him in.

"You looked like you could use the company when you left earlier. So here I am."

Meredith wants to deny him or send him away but the earnest caring expression on his face makes it virtually impossible.

"Okay, come in. "She smiled. John knew it was a start and he'd take small victories where he could get them.

-/-/-/-/-

"What are you doing?" Ron asks from behind her sitting on the bed.

"Watching Meredith and John." Trish replied watching them through the cracked bedroom door.

"Trish, I thought she was with Adam."

"No, just pregnant with his baby after a very hot one night stand."

"It's going to get all Jerry Springer before this is over mark my words."

"Maybe they're cute though."

-/-/-/-

She had ignored his calls and had given him the slip at Trish's so when he sees her standing in line waiting to board he cuts in front of an old lady to get behind her.

"You can't ignore me forever."

She turns back and glances at him. "Actually, I can."

"I'm sorry, for what I said I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did. You meant it and on some level I knew that. You started hitting rewind the second it happened I'm not stupid Adam, I know exactly who you are and how you think. You regret it and are trying to do the right thing by me and that's fine. You're entitled to your feelings and so am I, have all the regrets you want. I won't. Don't be sorry, but don't expect me to make the same mistake twice." She looks over his shoulder. "Hi Beth."

John runs up beside her. "Made it!" He kissed her cheek.

Meredith smiled. "Just barely you get hung up?"

"Yeah autographs and the little convenience store lines was long but… Covertly said these should stay down." He hands her a small box of nilla wafers. "You owe me I had to talk to Shelby and she refused to give Matt the phone back. So I said hi about twenty times because that's all my 1 year old niece wanted to say." Meredith smiled at that.

"Seems you recovered quickly." Adam sniped

"As did you, but if something means nothing and you treat it like nothing then there's nothing to recover from now is there? Come to think of it if I wasn't pregnant I'd probably remember nothing at all." She retorted smirking sharply.

"Stop it both of you!" Jay admonished them

"Oh shut up Reso! You're not my Daddy." Meredith replied and stomped toward the plane.

Meredith spent the flight talking to John and ignoring the daggers Adam was shooting into the back of her head with his gaze.

-/-/-/-

Adam watches Meredith laugh at something John was saying.

"Stop it." Jay whispers from the window seat as Beth sleeps in center seat.

"Stop what?" he glanced over.

"Trying to set the woman a flame with the power of your mind."

"I'm not its just-"

"It's just you're jealous." Jay stated emphatically.

"Am not." He scowled. "I'd remember nothing…" he mimicked her voice. "Remember nothing my ass…"

"Well you clearly remember." Jay smiled.

"It was memorable." He shrugged "Very, memorable."

"That remark was designed to sting Adam, it obviously hit the mark. Most people try to forget their mistakes though."

"I would if I could."

-/-/- /-

Andee meets Meredith as she's getting off the elevator. "You have a meeting with the partners, Maria Kanelliis, and that new pop princess Lorenzo shirked off on you. How was your weekend? Adam called you by the way." Meredith sipped her vanilla latte and walked to her office.

"Alright, I have I mentioned I hate Lorenzo. Ignore all of Adam's calls.

"Why?"

"I have nothing nice to say." She flipped through the file Andee thrust at her.

"What happened? I thought you guys are best friends."

"We are." She sighed and looked over at her assistant. "I'm just mad at him right now."

"But-"

"Andz, it's complicated."

-/-/-/-/-

After a very long day she's heading for the door. When Mr. Markowitz her boss ensnares and drags her to the conference room.

She finds Andee in the back of the room champagne in hand.

"What am I missing?" Meredith asks, snatching a shrimp puff off a passing tray.

"We're celebrating." Andee offers her a glass of sparkling rose`

"Can't." she waves off the offer of alcohol. "Why are we here?"

"Lorenzo Valentine landed a Kardashian."

"Yup, hate him." She states with a nod.

"You can't…" Andee paused. "Oh no way, you're…"

"Like I said complicated."

-/-/-/-/-

After escaping the party and walking Andee to her car Meredith makes her way to her own. She'd made the mistake of parking near the back of the parking garage level. Her phone rings and she stops to answer.

"Hey John," She starts walking again.

"Hey how's your day going?"

"The junior consultant gave me a bubble gum pop star to manage and took on the Kardashian account himself. All I've eaten today is a bagel and a handful of shrimp puffs and my feet hurt but-"she sees a shadow out of the corner of her eye. "Enough about me how are you."

"I'm fine busy but fine. Don't tell Adam that's all you've eaten today." She hears shoes clip on the concrete.

"That's easy because we aren't speaking." She speeds up and the sound follows.

"Meredith you have to talk to him-"

"I need you to stay on the phone with me I think I'm being followed." She says lowly.

"Stay calm; do you have something to protect yourself with?" John says becoming serious.

"My keys and a little mini can of mace on the key chain." She picked up the pace.

"Good, Mere relax take a breath."

"I'm scared."

"I know but don't let it show okay." He says calmly.

She makes it to her car and locks herself in with shaking hands. The key is in the ignition when there's a knock on her window.

She lets out a scream and turns to see Lorenzo Valentine's flushed tiny face. Lorenzo Valentine is darkly complected with dark hair and shifty dark eyes. All of his features are crammed closed together. He'd always reminded her of a possum.

"Meredith!" John shouts from the dropped phone.

She picks the phone up from the floor board.

"You forgot Bianca Lakeland's press junket file." Lorenzo says.

"Just a co-worker I forgot a file." She rolls the window down and takes the file.

"Sorry to startle you Miss Pearson." Valentine replies giving her a vulpine smile.

"It's ok Lorenzo I'm edgy."

Even after hanging up and heading to Adam's she can't shake the feeling from earlier she drives home looking in the rearview the whole way.

-/-/-/-

She's going through her mail Adam had left on the entry table and is finally able to breathe a little. Hands come to rest on her shoulders and she spins and screams fist cocked before her brain catches up that it's just Adam not an axe murder.

"Whoa there baby, didn't you hear me walking over?" holds his hands up in surrender.

"No. sorry rough day." She sinks down on shaky legs to sit in floor of the entry way.

"Mere, I didn't mean to scare you so bad." He sits down opposite her.

"I thought I was being followed it turns out I'm just paranoid."

"You thought you were being followed, when?" he says calmly but he scowls and just barely stops himself for reaching for her.

She turns her hands though her hair. "On the way to my car, turns out it was just Valentine giving me a press junket file."

"You're shaking. You're sure this guy is harmless Meredith?"

"He's a ladder climbing slime ball but he's not…like that. I haven't eaten much today and you just scared the crap out of me. The shakes will go away." She gives him a half assed smile.

He stares hard at her. "I'm fine Adam." He gets up.

He offers her his hand and pulls her to her feet. "I'm calling for a truce Mere. I don't like fighting with you and I unintentionally put my foot in my mouth I'm sorry."

"Okay. I'm sorry I got all flippy and bitchy." She hugged him and allowed herself to enjoy it a few seconds. "Not sorry I screened your calls though."

"Bitch." He teased.

"Whiner." She retorted.

He let her go. "Next time you throw a punch turn your hips into it more." He touched her hip in a brief caress. "Helps with follow through."

She nods.

"When did you eat last?" He basically shoves her toward the kitchen and forces her to sit at the breakfast bar.

"Shrimp puffs at Lorenzo's kiss ass party,"

"Mere you aren't supposed to eat shellfish the mercury content-"he tries not to start an argument.

"Is low in cooked shrimp Andee googled it before having them served. We called truce Adam." She reminds him.

"What else did you eat?"

"You'll just yell. Let's skip it and say not much."

"How'd she Google it, we haven't told anyone." He smirks.

"Ok so I Googgled it after eating a handful. I didn't know!

He sets about making the only passable thing he can make. Fettuccini Alfredo.

"Meredith you have to eat healthy safe things."

"Don't you think I know that, do you honestly think I would intentionally hurt my child?" She replied becoming offended.

"Our child, and no I don't I do know that you like to run yourself into the ground. You can't do that now." He puts water on to bowl.

"Fine fair enough, I'll take better care of myself."

"Thank you."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you loved me or something." She joked.

"You know I always have." His phone chimed and he looked down at it smiling.

"But you love her too don't you?" he looked up with a torn expression... "They don't, I knew what I was getting into. I just have to believe we'll end up where we're meant to be anyway."

"Together or apart?" he asked.

"That's up to the fates." She smiled at him and watched him make dinner.


	7. Chapter 7: How Close Am I To Losing You?

**AN: I own nothing but Meredith. Back to back chapters never happen so enjoy it while it lasts! Please Listen to About Today as you read it lends to the mood of the chapter. Lastly, if you enjoy it please review they encourage and help me to write. Thanks so much for all the follows and reviews you have already given.-Meghan**

* * *

_How close am I to losing you? - About Today, The National_

Meredith knows Adam well enough to know that He will tell her if something is wrong only when he feels like it so she tries to ignore the ever increased trembling in his hands and the pained expressions on his face. She looks up from the book she's reading and watches him roll his neck gingerly from side to side as he watches TV from his lazy boy.

"Neck rub?" she offers putting down the book.

"That obvious?" he asked glancing over at her as she gets up from the couch.

"Nah I just know you is all and you've been playing it off." She comes to stand behind him.

"Yeah well," when she places her hands on his shoulders he stops talking.

"I know you're tough…I get it." He can hear the sarcastic little smirk on the words. Her thumbs work up the back of his neck slowly to the base of his skull and back down rubbing in tiny circle she inhales sharply and his head falls forward.

"Too much?" His eyes close.

"No, feels nice." He tries very hard not let his mind wander down roads better left untraveled but her finger tips tickling briefly along his clavicle before going on to work on his shoulders derails the effort.

He acts like the night between them means nothing because it's easier but the truth is it plagues his dreams and he wakes up wanting….

She's talking but about what he has no fucking clue. There are too many whiskey drenched memories crowding his mind. The phantom feel of her body wrapped with his and the way she arched into him as though seeking something more mid climax. His eyes pop open fuck she has got to stop touching him.

She's leaned forward putting more pressure into her grip her face lining up into the crook of his neck her hair ticking his face. Today she smells sweet and kind of spicy. Like Japanese Cherry Blossoms. "Deal?" she asks smiling. "Yeah." He answers distractedly eyes landing on her mouth.

He turns slightly and grabs the back of her neck and pulls her down and around so she's spread across him. He kisses her. The first one chaste. He could stop hell he should, but he doesn't the kiss is kind of awkwardly angled but it works. He pulls her so she's half lying across his lap while never breaking the kiss. She pulls him closer taking the kiss deeper.

This kiss is deep and messy all sliding tongues and wet mouths. "Fuck…" Meredith whispers and lets out a desperate little whine that does things to his very tenuous control.

"Fuck it," he growls and pulls her hair so that her head is angled back. Exposing the length of her neck, which he kisses his way down.

Her fingers trail through his hair.

Her reaches behind her and pulls her white tee shirt up and over her head. Her breath shudders in and out and she shakes just slightly under his hands.

Beneath is a black lace bra and nearly perfect skin. Then he sees the small, soft swell of her belly and freezes.

It's odd being so turned on by something and scared of it at the same time. He lifts her out of his lap and sits her down in the chair before moving to the other side of the room.

"We can't." he looked at the wall and not at her face as he leans on the fire place mantle.

"Why not? We were and it seemed to be going fine."

"I just can't." then he looks over his shoulder at her hair disheveled, top off and jeans riding low on her hips and his stomach warms.

"Are you not attracted too me?" she looked so small and vulnerable curled into the chair.

"Did you really just ask me that?" he laughed drily. "I- Jesus Christ Meredith, I can't get you outta my head. We cannot do this though."

"You know the worst part?" her voice shook and cracked. "The worst part is I'd accept crumbs." Tears dripped down her face. "I love you that much. Love me enough to tell me that's all I'll ever get please." She wiped at her mascara stained face. "I at least deserve your honesty. Okay?" she peers up at him waiting.

To hear that he's turning her to a woman who waits for whatever she can get hits him like a kick to the chest. Meredith is the strongest woman he knows. He never meant to make her feel that way.

He goes over and stands before her. He squats down. "Mere I'm sorry," he takes her face in his hands. "Please don't cry," she tries to turn out of his grip. "No, please look at me. I don't mean to hurt you, I love you I would never intentionally hurt you and that's what this…thing between us does. We can't let it destroy us."

"It won't if you just-"

"You're not a woman who waits for any man Meredith and I'm not ready. I'm not sure I can ever be what you need. So I'm going to leave you alone. No more touching you or letting this happen. I promise." He says looking into her eyes.

"That's letting it change us you said it wouldn't." She retorts lifting her chin in defiance.

"That was foolish hope, One for the road?" he kissed her one last time slow and soft the taste of her tears making it all the more heart breaking. He let her go and stood and walked out of the room.

-/-/-/-

He makes it as far as his bedroom before slumping against the door. He swallows around the lump in his throat that is threatening to choke him. He tries to blink back the tears that slip down his cheeks any way. He listens to Meredith's sobbing muffled through the door. Doing the right thing shouldn't hurt this bad.

His phone rings showing Beth's name and he hits ignore.

When he realizes the pain his neck has eased he doesn't know whether to laugh or continue crying.

-/-/-/-

Two weeks later…

They are continuing on like nothing has happened and true to his word Adam hasn't touched or pursued in any romantic way.

He's working at his laptop head phones in blasting music that would make her ears bleed.

"Adam, I'm going to the market." She gets no response so she touches his hand. Nothing so she presses harder still nothing.

She reaches over popping out one of his ear buds. "Adam, I know we agreed no more touchy feely but seriously it's just your hand." She laughs lightly smirking.

He looks over at her confused. "I've been touching your hand for at least a minute, trying to get your attention. Can't you feel that?" She asks brows tightening in concern.

"No."

"Not at all."

"No."

"You gotta quit putting it off Adam call the doctor or I will." She leans back on the bar facing him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'll make a deal with you, you make an ultrasound appointment to find out if the baby is a girl or a boy and I'll schedule the surgery." He smiles calculatingly.

"That's blackmail!" she griped she wanted to be surprised and Adam wanted to know.

He shrugged. "Well I could die on the table and I want to know what we brought into the world."

"You're not going to die!" He smiled wider. "And it's not funny Adam Joseph! What am I supposed to do? You're an ass!"

Let me have my way and you'll get yours." He adds stifling a triumphant laugh.

-/-/-/-

I thought you didn't want to know the sex of the baby Meredith?" Dr. Peachman asked as she set up the machine.

"One bout of emotional blackmail later and here I am." She smiled "In short the suspense is killing Adam."

"I'm that kid who unwrapped his gifts then re-wrapped them and hoped his mom didn't notice on Christmas day."

"Alright, can you get the light for me Mr. Copeland and we'll meet the still forming Copeland- Pearson person." A few minutes of tracking the baby with the ultrasound wand and the doctor pauses.

"I feel like there should be a drum roll or something." Meredith stated.

"I can barely play guitar. Drums? You are SOL baby." Adam replied.

The doctor chuckled. "You have a daughter coming as your Christmas present this year Adam."

"Really?" He smiled so wide Meredith could see all of his teeth.

"Really, she should be here by the 23rd." Doctor Peachman replied.

"Are you happy?" Meredith asked. She looked down and somehow they were holding hands.

"I am very much so, you were right." He kissed her forehead. "Gotta call my mom." He kissed her hand. "Okay do that, I'll clean up and meet you out there." He nods and leaves.

"He seems like a handful." The doctor said.

"You have no Idea."

-/-/-/-

They're left alone with each other for a moment before his surgery and she can tell by the look on his face what he's thinking about.

"They don't, we're fine you know." She reassures him as she moves to sit on the bed he's lying on.

"You were right." She adds trying to smile.

"I'm not so sure I am." He reaches forward and runs the back of his fingers down the slight rounded curve her belly.

"Still, that no touching or kissing rule doesn't extend to the baby, she's a whole person to herself who just happens to be temporarily residing in my body."

He leans forward and kisses her stomach. Her fingers comb through his hair. "You're children though they come through you they are not of you." She whispers.

"Huh?" He leans back to look at her.

"It's Maya Angelou. I've always liked it because when I miss my mother it reminds me I was meant to pass through her and live independent of her not cling. It helps." She explains her eyes clouding over for a moment.

"I forget sometimes Mere, just how alone you are." He watches her closely.

"I don't feel it with you." She shakes away memories and smiles.

"Let's not get any more maudlin than we naturally are." He says and she laughs. "Alright tough guy just remember to wake up all right?"

"I'll be bright eyed and bushy tailed baby." He grins at her wolfishly and leans back into the pillows, keeping his hand on her stomach.

"You look dashing in your ass less gown just so you know Adam." She teased as Beth and Judy walked back in from their walk. He moves his hand away at the sight of Beth; Meredith feels something akin to loss but shoves it away.

"Nice to see some things never change." Judy said.

"I even brought my camera for doped up post-surgical blackmail purposes." Meredith replied.

"Bitch." Adam muttered.

"A loveable bitch." She points out.

-/-/-/-

Beth waits a whole four very tense hours to lay into Meredith. "Why are you even here?" she accuses and shoots daggers into Meredith with her eyes.

"I'm here because my best friend and father of my child is having parts of his neck and spinal column taken out and replaced with metal plates." Meredith enjoys the way Beth grinds her teeth at the words "Father of my child "she grins sharply and adds. "Why are you here Beth?"

"He's my boyfriend." She replies huffily and rolls her eyes.

"For now, yes." Meredith concedes calmly.

"You were just a place holder Meredith nothing more."

Meredith leans up into Beth's face. "Maybe but he still replaced you. You don't like me and think I'm a whore fine. Sleeping with Adam wasn't the best choice but I didn't force him into anything, he's made the first move every single time. Not me. I didn't chase and ladder climb to get to him he came to me. You have a problem with the situation you're in? Take it up with him or get the fuck out for all I care but quit blaming me. Because I sure as fuck didn't do this by myself."

"Another thing?" her eyes narrow and her head cocks speculatively. "I love Adam. Make sure you hear that because I won't stop just to please you. I love him and want him to be happy if you can make him happy please by all means." She gestured around them. "Do it but if you ever mistreat my child I will rip you to shreds and leave the vultures to pick your bones. As long as that's clear we'll be fine."

"Meredith honey, let's go for a walk." Judy offers trying to diffuse the situation. Meredith scowls at her. "She's bigger than you and you're pregnant."

"Fine." Meredith gets up. "But I'm meaner."

"I have no doubt." Judy replies patting her shoulder.

-/-/-/-

"So, how are you doing with all of this?" Judy asked and Meredith looked over at her reading the subtext of what this was. She glanced into the gift shop window.

"What did I tell you when Adam brought you home the first time just after your father died?"

"That you would be there if I needed you." She chewed her bottom lip.

"Then take Adam out of it and let me be there." She reached over and tilted Meredith's chin up forcing her to catch her eye. "Right now I'm not Adam's mom. I'm standing in for yours okay?"

"Okay." She paused. "He drives me crazy, I mean he kisses me and-"

"Go on," Judy pushed.

"It wasn't like some peck either it was… anything but and then he just throws on the breaks and I'm so confused." Meredith started walking again.

"Wait back up; he's kissed you since, after the baby?" Judy caught up to her.

"Yeah and he basically broke up with me. Like really this time, we're done."

"And you're okay with that?"

She shrugged. "He didn't give me a choice. He says he can't be what I want and I'm better off but then he dates Beth and I'm sure she's great but I don't know she's there at practically every turn in my face all "I won" and really-"

"And you want to punch her in the face. Yeah got that much." Judy tried not to smile.

"I think it's time I moved out and gave us some distance John found a rental in the neighborhood I can afford a little one room effienceny house."

"Maybe it would be easier to sort out your feelings separate from him. You deserve to be happy too not just Adam."

She nods. "I like John it's just not to the same."

"It doesn't have to be. You can be happy just… differently." Judy put an arm around her in a hug.

"So I should move on and just raise Mason?"

"If you want, I did it. The difference between us? Adam has always known exactly what he wants. Even if he tries fighting he still knows and he wants his kid, I'd venture a guess and include you too but he's not done fighting that. Don't wait on him to figure himself out he had his chance and clearly refused to take it."

"I know why." Meredith defended him.

"So do I but his fear of repeating an old mistake is no excuse. Let go, if it's meant to happen it will if not you've got the best part of him anyway."

"Thank you."

"Any time, ready to head back?" Judy asked with a grin.

"Sure."

-/-/-/-

Adam wakes with a start a lingering fuzzy dream of not being able to find a crying baby tugging at his mind.

"It's the pain meds." He mutters and sits himself up. He looks to his left and finds Meredith curled into a chair sleeping. He doesn't want to wake her but needs to you use the bathroom so he gets carefully to his feet and stands the room spins and he steps forward to right himself and nearly falls.

She suddenly comes awake. "What the fuck are you doing? "She rushes forward a catches him baring his weight with surprising ease. He grunts but takes the help.

"The room moved." He muttered.

"Imagine that I mean it's not like you just had serious surgery eight hours ago." She says sarcastically. "Dumb ass!" She adds.

"I gotta pee."

"And I'll be helping you." He groaned. "Deal with it! Besides, I've already seen everything you got rather intimately. We can handle a pee break Adam!""

"Fine. Where's my mom." He whined. Meredith smiled Adam was the toughest guy she knew but he was also a mama's boy. "Went to get us lunch at Panera Bread with Beth. I ordered for you. So that if you feel up to it you can eat." The shuffle toward the bathroom.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Broccoli cheese soup and the spinach salad thingy you like."

"How do you remember stuff like that?"

"Same way you do, what perfume do I wear when I want to catch a man attention?"

"Expensive French stuff in the girly bottle and jungle red lipstick." He grabs the rail next to the toilet.

"Some stuff just sticks."

"Okay, I can stand long enough to pee thank you." He snaps.

"Okay prissy," she turned away and waited til he was done then helped him to the sink.

"You're not wearing any today." He sniffed at her.

"Bad things happen when I catch your attention. I'm just better off not and anyway the baby has made me hyper sensitive to smell even my own."

He doesn't say anything and she helps him back to bed. "What is that?"

"Huh?" Meredith replies as Adam points over her shoulder. There on the hospital tray sits a potted Venus flytrap.

"That's a really odd gift for WWE Talent Services to send." Meredith said.

"I don't think they did. Bring me the card." He asked. She took the envelope off the plant and handed it to him.

He opened it face blanching he read the card that had blood drops dotting the I's. "Blood is red and sorrow blue, what a shame that you pulled through watch your girls I can take them too. - Anonymous"

Meredith's blood ran cold. "What let me see that?" she snatched at it.

"No, don't touch it. There's blood."

"So he's after you now too?" She said going pale.

"Mere, I think he's saying he killed Leigh and he'll do the same to whoever is too close or means something to you."

"It's a warning." Meredith's heart dropped to her feet.

"A totally fucking creepy one." Adam agrees.

Judy and Beth return with the food. "I'm not hungry anymore." Meredith shook her head.

"Me either." Adam replied.


	8. Chapter 8: Try

**I do not know anyone related to WWE OR the Vampire Diaries. I own nothing. I do however claim Meredith Pearson**

* * *

_Where there is desire there's going to be a flame, Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned, Just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die, Ya gotta get up and try, try, try-Try Pink_

* * *

Meredith spent a large chunk of her insurance check on the loft she had leased but she had enough left to get a blood red living room set second hand and a huge carved mahogany bedroom suit.

The rest she would use her old Ikea dorm furniture she kept in storage. John had helped her find and pick out a lot of it and they were getting close again.

Since the confrontation with Beth there had been a tenuous and strained peace. So when the other woman had asked to go to the flea market with her. Meredith had been what her mama liked to call gob smacked.

She had her reservations but relented.

They stopped in the kitchen wares aisle and Beth spoke up. "You're right you know."

"About?" Meredith hedged not giving an inch she picked up a set of turquoise plates and looked for the price as she waited for Beth to speak.

"The thing with Adam, you were right. I was-am jealous in some ways. You're his best friend, sometimes its hard realizing you are only the girlfriend. I was cruel to you and I'm sorry, I won't try and push you out anymore. I'll always be good to your child Meredith if only because she's the only innocent party in the whole thing."

Meredith smiled sadly. "That much is true, I promise to try harder with you. For them. We have to coexist. Apology accepted.

"I'd like to be friends; after all you can't be a bad person if Adam likes you." Beth smiled.

"Thanks I think. I'd like that too."

-/-/-/-  
Adam sits down a stack of boxes and turns to see Meredith and **Beth** moving the coffee table into place.

"What are you doing?" He barks toward Meredith.

"Moving in." She gives him a "Duh" look like he's dumb

"You aren't supposed to lift things." He returned.

"This weighs nothing its ikea particle board and screws. Besides **Beth** has the other end." They sit the table into place. "You're over reacting." She crosses her arms.

" But can't you just I don't know unpack boxes?" He

"If it will make you feel better sure. Just don't complain when I make you move furniture multiple times." She brushed her hand down his arm as she moved past.

"Furniture is here." John called out.

Her cell phone ringing stops her progress she answers just as John and Adam are carrying in her nightstands.

"Hello." She Answers.

"Hello, Miss Pearson it is Detective Tyson, and we just received the lab results from Pittsburgh PD. The blood on the note sent to Mr. Copeland was in fact the blood of the late Miss Pearson." The floor under Meredith shifts and Beth kept her from hitting the floor.

"Do what?" Meredith dimly heard Beth calling for the others.

"The blood results imply that Merrileigh Pearson was in fact murdered, though the assailant has yet to be identified."

"What do I have to do to find him? I don't care if you have to use me as bait to do it." Meredith stated.

"We are not using you as bait you're pregnant and even if you weren't-" John rants and she holds up her hand.

"That won't be nessacary, the fact that Mr. Copeland's surgery was not pre publicized leads us to believe it would be someone who access to your schedules."

"It might not be our schedules it might have to do with my work place. I handle some of the WWE talent accounts and I set up the Human relations for the hospitals they use for surgical procedures before I left."

"Who else has access to the account?"

"Basically anyone with access to the filing system." She ran a hand through her hair and paced.

"We will be interviewing some of your co-workers Miss Pearson but please maintain your usual schedule so that if we do find the assailant that he isn't alerted into escalating."

"Escalating?" She put him on speaker when she caught Adam's expression.

"Making physical contact becoming violent."

"You're not giving him that chance, I'm not. I don't care if I have to camp out in the front yard with a shotgun."** Adam** said.

"Mr. Copeland? I promise we'll keep your lady safe."

"Yeah I'll believe that when I see it detective."

"That detective seems to think you and** Adam** are an item, yet you didn't bother to correct him. Either of you, why's that?" John asked once Beth and** Adam** had left.  
"Don't know in the grand scheme it's not all that important." She answers watching with envy as he swigs down a beer on the couch.

"Fair enough, what are your plans for the next bit?"

"Press junkets. A lot of the people and film companies Lightman, Young, and Toloff represent have films hitting circulation for the festival circuit. Sundance, Cannes, Tribeca, LA, I'm gonna be everywhere."

: "Any ones you enjoy?"

"I love Sundance and Cannes."

"Why?"

"Sundance is beautiful this time of year, Mormons aside." She smirked. "Cannes is in France."

"Adam's gonna let you go to France?"

"I don't need permission. It's a fetus not slavery."

She and John had pizza and fell asleep watching The Perks of Being a Wallflower. The next morning promptly at 8 Andee stands at her door luggage in hand looking entirely too chipper for that hour of the morning on a Sunday.

"Morning Princess." She smiles handing her boss a mocha latte.

"Bite me Andz." Meredith returned with a smirk.

"Chipper as ever."

"It's 8 AM." She sipped her coffee.

"So."

"It's Sunday. I'm mostly packed I'm going to Adam's to shower. Ignore the attractive man in mine ok?" Meredith walked out getting her mail.

"Wait attractive man?" Andee asked surprised.

"His name is John don't frighten him." She retorted teasingly then walked down to Adam's barefoot and in her pajamas.

Meredith showered and dressed in yoga pants and a slouchy shirt advertising The Beatles. There isn't a tie on the door. There signal that the room is occupied is nowhere in sight.

She opens the door while towel drying her hair and walks part way in before seeing that he's lying on his stomach buck ass naked asleep. Beth is equally naked but better covered.

Beth shrieked "What the hell!"

"He forgot the signal sorry!" Meredith scurries out warring between mortifying hilarity and pain. She hears Beth yelling at him. "She can't just walk in."

"Actually, you're never here she walks in unannounced all the time! This is my fault not hers."

Adam appears wrapped in a sheet in the hall way in minutes.

"Sorry, I-"

"No sweat Mere it's all cool she'll get over it. You need something?"

"My boots for a business trip, I left them in there." She points behind him

"The sexy ones? That look like they belong to Black Widow?"

"Yup."

"Be right back." He retrieves them and returns.

"Where are you headed?" he looks over obvious flying attire.

"L.A., Tribeca, Sundance, and Cannes."

"No you can't! It's too much flying."

"May see London, I may see France, but to have this fight Beth says you need pants." Meredith sang.

"You were waiting for that weren't you?" He said dryly fight a chuckle. His hands rest on his hips as he tries to act frustrated with her.

"Totally, it'd be shameful pass up that easy of a jab." She laughed as he went put on pants.

-/-/-/-

Beth stood and watched them converse they weren't touching but Adam had his hands stuffed his pockets presumably to keep from touching her. They stood close to one another. Their body language said things they couldn't or just didn't.

"Be careful, promise me Mere."

"I will."

"If you need anything just-"

"You'll be the first to know. I gotta get back, John's still at my place. See you later?" her eye brows raise in question.

"Yeah." She stood on her tiptoes at the same time he leaned down. She kissed his cheek.

Silent communication had they ever had that? Beth wasn't sure.

"Bye baby, call me when you land."

"You bet! Bye Adam."

Adam turns from closing the door and catches her staring. "Don't start, that doesn't mean anything."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have too. You're face said enough all on its own."

-/-/-/-/-

"No matter how many games of Tetris you play pretending to concentrate I know you're thinking about him." Andee pointed out.

"I'm not thinking of anyone let alone Adam." She replied primly.

"Now who said I was referring to Adam?"

The flight attendant came over to tell them to turn off their devices. Meredith rolled her eyes. "Whatever Andee, What's first on the agenda?"

"Press Junkets with Taylor Kitsch, Josh Henderson, Channing Tatum and Lucy Hale for Platinum Clouds."

-/-/-/

After a hard day's work and not getting to see any of the French Rivera she sees she has 6 Texts and 3 voicemails from Adam alone so she takes pity on him and calls him up.

=/=/=/=

"All her clothes are on the floor and all records are scratched she's a one way ticket cuz you can't come back…." Adam's phone rings out he can't tell if it's the ring tone that has Beth scowling or the if it's the fact that he'd done a swan dive across the bed to grab it in time, but yeah that's definitely a scowl.

"Hey you," He said lying back on the bed.

"You know how I feel about texting." She said inspecting her manicure.

"Yeah it's the down fall of society no one knows how to relate yada yada. I didn't text and drive I swear Baby." Adam hears Beth sigh and the bedroom door shuts with an accusatory click.

"How you been?" she asked taking off her shoes with a contented sigh.

"Fine bored, thinking of going up to The Ashville place for a while." Tundra climbs up and curls into his side like he knows Meredith is on the phone. "Tundra says hello." He adds.

"Too get your mountain man on and flip those huge ass tires, I know. You should go I'll be fine and Hey boy."

"Mere says Hey boy. I don't –"

"It's a baby not a ball and chain." Comes the sassy reply.

"Don't talk about our daughter that way; it has nothing to do with Mason. You're being stalked Meredith." He scratches tundra's ears to distract himself.

"And I probably will be when you come back." Her reply sounds muffled and he can picture her changing into her pajamas.

"Still I don't want you alone."

"I'll get a dog, a big mean one and a security system and be fine. We have our own lives its okay Adam. We need to separate some I think." She climbs up and sits Indian style on the bed.

"Why? I thought we were fine."

"We are Adam it's just this is harder than I thought it'd be."

"Why's it harder though?"

"Because we love each other in whatever context you put it in we still love each other, and I- Well, I still love you in the off limits no fly zone kind of way you've made crystal clear you don't want."

"You're with John." He states the obvious.

"I'm just filing holes Adam. That's all just hoping that if I stick long enough that I'll stop hurting. I'm filling holes and you're lying and we both know it."

He growls in her ear. "I'm sorry I didn't call to do this I called to tell you I'm fine even though my feet are killing me. They extended the press tour to include Comic Con. I have a ticket, you want it?"

"You know I do. Why do we only have two modes Mere?"

"Fucking or Fighting you mean? I don't know."

"Well I preferred the fucking but…. Then always prefer fucking I'm a whore."

Meredith laughed "At least you own it. See you in San Diego?"

"You know it baby, be there or be square."

"Good Night Adam."

"Night Mere."

He sees her standing in between the DreamWorks and Warner Bros. booth. She's wearing black lace shorts and a tied white men's style button down and black patented leather pumps.

He walks toward her, watching her sling ponytail swing with the tilt of her head. She's talking to one of her clients.

He whistles at her sharply to catch her attention. She turns toward the noise. Black frame glasses on her face. Light make up adorns her face. Red lip gloss makes it look like she's been sucking a cherry lollipop.

"Hey Adam," she smiles brightly pulling his mind out of the gutter it was siding into.

"Hey how were Tribeca, Sundance and LA?"

"Tribeca was busy and crowded. Sundance was light I read in the lodge while everyone skied. L.A. was chaotic and awful. There's a reason I don't work in L.A. I have to go help man The Vampire Diaries booth and Panel. Here's a schedule of all the panels, but I circled The Avengers one for you. WWE Productions booth is at the end of D hall if you want to drop in. no obligation. John's there now."

"I forgot what worker bee Mere was like."

"And?" Her eyebrows wing up and she crossed her arms.

"A tad scary not gonna lie, want to have lunch later?"

"Sure, John's pullin' a 12 hour meet and greet. So I got time." She turned to walk away.

"Mere?" She turned back.

"What I meant was I forgot how damn good you are at this. Thank you."

"For what?"

"A lot of things. Watch the Chewbacca at the entrance to A hall he looks handsy." He teased.

She rolls her eyes and laughs. "Bye Adam."

"see ya later."

Sometime later he's sitting in The Avengers Panel when he sees her walking by talking to the same client from before. He's on the short side and has dark hair…. And he can make Mere smile. Ok, then.

He taps the shoulder of a pretty bored looking blonde. "Who's that?" he points at the guy.

"Michael Trevino He's on TVD he's dreamy huh?"

"Yeah whatever." He mumbles.

-/-/-/-

She's taking her shoes off while leaving her last Panel before lunch when she feels a sharp stick and everything goes dark.

She comes too in the pitch black taped to a chair with the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears and the feel of someone breathing down the back of her neck. She tries to move but can't and she tries to scream but can't.

-/-/-/-/-

When Meredith is ten minutes late to their meeting spot for lunch his palms start to sweat. 45 minutes and his heart is racing and he can't breathe. There are so many people, he'll never find her. He calls John who hasn't seen her.

He calls Andee only to find out it's her day off. "You're her assistant you are supposed to be here with her. She's being stalked Andee we can't just leave her alone! You can have a life because guess what you no longer have a job!" he hung up.

He finds the guy Meredith had been talking too. "Show me where you left Meredith Pearson right now."

"No. I know she has a boyfriend but creepy and demanding isn't going to win her over." Michael replied.

"Look, I'm not her boyfriend, fuck it's complicated. Right now, I don't give a fuck if you want in her pants or not forgetting that she's pregnant with my kid. She has a stalker and I can't find her and I'm wasting very precious time on you so just point me in her general direction or her actual boyfriend and I both rip your scrawny ass a part."

"I left her in Ballroom C talking to Candice. I'll go with you to look for her."

-/-/-/-

Meredith can feel the paralytic wearing off. The first and only thing she can move is her foot. She taps it on the door. She can hear someone screaming.

"Meredith!" That sounds like Michael

"Mere!" And Adam.

"Meredith talk to me!" Adam again the large doors are ripped open and there stand Adam and a startled looking Michael.

"Hey baby, I got you just hang on ok." Adam said as he and Michael untie her.

"Dude, she's barely breathing." Michael says.

"Used something." Meredith croaked.

"Okay, baby just don't stop breathing alright."

"What's breathing down my neck?" She said.

"A hair dryer. Smart but fucking weird." Michael said.

"Adam, I guess I am not as okay as I thought. "Meredith said.

"I need an ambulance at…." Adam tells the 911 dispatch his voice shaking.

-/-/-/-

"I thought of something when I was locked in there Adam. "She said while sitting on a gurney and being checked out. "When I met you, you were so sad. You acted like you were fine with everyone turning on you for loving Amy but I could see you lonely were. It made me want to save you. You saved me though. I was raising Leigh and then…Leigh died and I wanted to just follow her but you refused to let me. Kept me going and kept picking me up. I'm not sure we'll get through this thing and that scares me."

"They're gonna catch the guy." He reassures hand brushing down her back.

"I was talking about us. I feel like I'm going to lose you but I can't make you have feelings for me. I want you to go to Asheville with Beth. I want to know if were meant to be or not they only way to do that? Is without you. This is me leaving you now. I don't know how to be…anything with you anymore and I have to figure it out. Don't worry, I've called Detective Tyson and Andee will be staying with me, so will Trish, Maria, Candice, or John." She got up and walked off.

"Anymore succsinalcolyne and they'd have killed her. "The paramedic says and Adam's heart drops for too many reasons to list.

"Oh." She turns back "Only I can fire Andee."

He stares at the dirty bottoms of her bare feet as she leaves him.


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Birthday

He shook his head and started after her. He caught up to her spinning her around by the arm. "No you don't get to do that! You don't get to kick me out of my own life and take my kid away from at the same time."

"Oh but you can choose when and when not to love me or let's not forget fuck me." She retorted.

"Are you ever going to let that go?"

"I'm trying!" She raked her hands through her hair and pulled at the roots as if to gain clarity "You have to leave me alone so I can. You know I'm not trying to take your kid from you, you paranoid idiot, as long as I am creating a human inside my body I get to decide where she goes and right now I choose away from you because I'm fighting with the one person I never fight with. We're fighting like married people Adam old hateful married people and I don't like it."

"I don't want to miss anything." He said quietly.

"The only thing you're going to miss is me getting fat and peeing on myself every time I stand up."

"Fine then, I don't want to miss that…the last part though ewww!" his face screwed up.

"I need space, I've started depending on you too much." She crossed her arms around her middle,

"You're not."

"Adam we're fighting we don't fight unless we're spending too much time together. I need time put things back where they belong with us. "She hugged him. "I love you and I promise to call you when or if anything changes but I need time." She turned to walk away and he caught her and kissed her chastely.

"Don't do that again until you're sure you mean it." She whispered,

"Mere…" He said pleading.

"I'm done making it easy for you. You want me? Earn me." She kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Adam"

"Bye Baby." He watched her walk away.

-/-/-/-/-

Beth walked into Adam's place in Asheville. In the kitchen sat a high chair that matched the rustic décor. In the living room sat an already assembled turquoise and brown pack n play and matching swing. "Adam Honey," she called out wearily.

"In here." He called back. She followed his voice to one of the spare bedrooms to find him painting the sage colored walls a light chocolate shade.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm painting Mason's room. It's called Milkshake what do you think?" before she can respond. "I found this antique crib in a shop in town I'm going to strip it down so there's no lead paint then repaint it white. I was thinking of like a peachy pink for the bedding. I'm going to make some art for her walls, maybe a mirror and put an M on her door."

"Adam, I think you're nesting." Beth said smiling.

"I just – I want to be ready."

"I think you will be."

"Mere basically kicked me out of her life. She told me to come here because…because she didn't want to depend on me too much. I mean I know her and I know she has an independent streak a mile wide but…"

"But someone's stalking her and isn't afraid to lock her in a closet for kicks. She's you're best friend and she she's pregnant with your kid; she loves you more than you love her. I'd want distance to if I were her. It's a complicated knot you undo your half and leave hers to her half Adam."

"I know she's your person Adam, but-"She leaned on the unpainted wall.

"My person?" He started painting again

"The person you tell everything and depend on."

"Jay's my person…Mere's- Well she's Mere."

Beth didn't know what to say to that so instead she said nothing.

-/-/-/-/-

Adam steps over Shine to answer his phone. "I'm painting trim, what're you doing?"

"Crying in my car." She answers and he walks out into the hall. "Hey," He whispers to Beth in the kitchen. "What's today's date?"

"The ninth why?" Adam knocked his head back on the wall.

"Why are you alone on Leigh's birthday Mere?"

"I thought I could do it but then Peter Pan was playing in electronics at Wal-Mart and I just…"

"Lost your shit because she loves Tinker Bell I remember."

"I want go back do I don't know what but he killed her because of me. It's my fault." She sobbed.

"I-"he sank down to sit on the floor. "You didn't kill her." She continued to cry. "Mere listen to me babe, you did nothing to cause her death. A crazy person is obsessed with you. You did nothing to invite it, hell you probably met him and never gave it a second thought."

"I can't stop crying." She said starting to hyperventilate.

"Ok what's in front of you?" He said calmly.

"A pregnancy parking sign." Adam bit back a laugh. She's barely showing but using the pregnancy parking, classic. "Focus on it and breathe. Can do that just breathe and listen to my voice; I'll talk as long as you need."

"I want to fix it. I was supposed to protect her keep her safe, take care of her." She says voice still shaking.

The emotion cracking her voice brings tears to his eyes. "We all want to fix Meredith, you did take care of her honey, and you raised her. You did a great job. She was smart and caring, she was a truly good person Mere and she didn't get that way by accident."

"I'm so tired of being by myself Adam." She replied sounding so beaten down he wants to cry.

"You aren't I'm here."

"I am by myself Adam do you honestly think we did what we did out of anything but loneliness? If it's more than why are we here like this, don't you think we've done something more or again by now."

"We almost did but I stopped it." He thinks but doesn't say it because Beth is standing over him looking concerned. "We're going to figure it okay, we just gotta get used to the new us. Unresolved sexual tension and all." Beth shot him a dirty look until she heard Meredith laughing.

"You know during the whole Amy affair how you told me I just had to eat all of it and embrace it and I would come out on top. That no matter how alone I felt I was that there was someone somewhere wanting the best for me and praying for me. Well I need you to know that you aren't alone, I am here and always will be I'm praying that you pull through this not for Mason or for me but for you. I love you and I'm here okay but you gotta let me be, no matter how much we fight or disagree." In the ensuing silence he can picture her nodding.

"So how's Ashville?" she asked sniffling.

"Eh, mountainous." He said with a wry smile.

-/-/-/-

There's a knock at her door the next day. She looks in the peep hole to see Adam.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're going celebrate Leigh's Birthday by buying something for Mason then have dinner on the beach."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. You need it to be a happy occasion you know that."

-/-/-/-/-

They pull up to the Polka Dot Duck baby boutique.

Adam shuts off the engine and glances over at Meredith. Who's grinning gleefully. "I think you may actually burst into nothing but glitter and joy." He said laughing.

"I'm excited."

"I can tell the last time I've seen you smile that big was when you discovered the joys of a g-spot orgasm." She smacked his arm.

"You're crass and this place is expensive which is why I have avoided it."

"Avoid no more just don't bankrupt me. Deal?" He said as they got out of the car.

They walk into the store. "Ooh toys."

-/-/-/-

"Adam this place is expensive remember."

"Right I'll stay with you." He grabbed her hand interlacing their fingers. "But I am totally buying myself that sock monkey." He said she laughed.

They walk around the store hand in hand for a bit. "Be back I see something." He said letting her go.

She watches him walk toward the back of the store.

"Newly married?" comes from behind her, she turns to see a sales girl.

"Oh no, we're just friends who happen to have a child together,"

"Well that's a shame. You two look like a couple."

"We get that a lot; you do have any simple yet girlish outfits?"

-/-/-/-

They shop and stop to get takeout. They're driving toward the beach when Adam turns to find Meredith chewing a thumb nail and looking pensive.

"Hey now, where are you?" she doesn't respond. "Don't make me do it Mere I'll totally bust out some TLC on you." The corner of her mouth lifts.

"Don't believe me? Alright you asked for it." He took a deep breath making her chuckle before he even started.

"A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me hanging out the passenger side of his best friend's ride trying to holler at me. And I can't remember the rest…" Meredith starts laughing and he considers it a win.

Once her laughter dies out. "I miss her."

"I know you do." He held out his hand. She took it again.

"Lady at the store thought we were a couple."

He shrugs. "We do get that a lot. No need to tell Beth though." He squeezed her hand.

-/-/-/-/-

They walk down the nearly deserted beach all but for teenagers having a party at the other end of the beach. They sit and eat deli sandwiches and cupcakes in Leigh's honor.

"Root beer. Because it seems unfair to drink around the pregnant girl." Adam said sitting everything out.

"Thank you, John just chug a lugs and watches me burn with envy. Asshole." Adam sits out the sandwiches and cupcakes.

"How's that goin' just tell me you aren't taking him too serious." She scowled. "It's not jealousy Mere, it's not. It's that you ran yourself into the ground trying to love the guy before, now my kid's involved John's a great guy, I like him he just- I'm afraid he's not going to be all in like you."

"Who says I'm all in?" She picked at the corner of her sandwich

"You always are." Adam said biting into a cupcake first.

"Touché. I'm not Amy you know, remember that okay. This isn't Amy and Matt it's me and you and sure I go all in but you won't go far enough." She sighed. "Okay, no fighting let's eat, trade gifts and go crash that kegger down the beach."

They trade gift bags opening at the same time. Adam pulls out a white onesie with pink trimmed zebra bows at the shoulder with matching socks. The head band has a huge bow made out of black, pink, and zebra ribbon with a pink M emblem on it,

"Oh my god, it just hit me. It really is a girl.

"Uh, yeah…" Meredith laughed.

"It's so tiny Mere the socks…" There is fear edging toward aw in his voice.

"It's okay, you'll do fine babies are durable. God makes them that way for newbie parents." She states smirking. He gives her a halfhearted grin and she spots pink frosting at the corner of his mouth and looks quickly away so as not let her mind go down roads it shouldn't.

Meredith opens her bag to find. Tiny black converse sneakers with pink stitching, laces, and pink bejeweled toes.

"Oh, they're so sweet Adam"

He shrugged. "My kid needs converse but you totally should have seen their faces when I asked for something with sparkle." He smiles at her full force and she reaches out to wipe away the icing unable to take it any longer.

-/-/-/-/-

They sit side by side leaning into one another as they watch the sun slide down into the ocean.

"So much for staying away from each other." Meredith whispers.

"We like each other too much for that." He kissed her temple. "I meant that one."

Meredith smiles. "I like us like this at peace. It's nice."

"Me too."

"Happy Birthday Merrileigh." Meredith says into the wind.

"Yeah Happy Birthday Leigh."

A beat of perfect silence and then, "So wait you'll really pee yourself?"

She nods an affirmative, "And according to your mother I'll poop on the table when giving birth."

"I'll just remind myself of the really hot sex we had, and pooping on the table won't matter." He said only half teasing.

"It was good sex wasn't it." She agreed.

"Really good."


	10. Chapter 10: These Twists & Turns Of Fate

AN: I own nothing but Mere and Mason, Graphics for Mason will be posted to the profile shortly.

_These twists and turns of fate.-Little Wonders, Rob Thoms_

_Seven Months- Baby shower_

"Oh my god you are so perfectly round." Trish said walking into Meredith's house.

"Thanks Trish." She said dryly. She moved from the door way.

"Andee has a system put your gift over there and enter for the drawing.  
She hugged her friend.

"So how are things?" Trish asked.

"Great the stalker has slowed down, John and I are pretty good and Adam and I are normal again so …"

"Normal for people who are having a baby but trying to forget they ever did the dirty you mean." She looped their arms together and walked into the living room

"You forgot that the police think the stalker is planning something." Adam said coming in from picking up Trish and his mother from the airport. "Also I have presents and cake. Hello, baby, actual baby, and Trish again." He leaned down to kiss Meredith's cheek.

"Yes he calls her actual baby." Meredith said answering the unasked question. When Judy walks in Meredith hugs her. "Hi Mom."

John walks in carrying a tray of cookies and a rocking chair. "Meredith you need to sit Honey." He kissed her. "You look pretty, please sit down." She was wearing a bright yellow long sleeved thermal with a deep V neck line and jeans her hair was down and she wore very little make up.

"She looks like a lemon." Adam teased and she rolled her eyes.

John sits the rocker in the corner of the room and forces her to sit. "But- I wanted a cookie."  
"

Oh ok," He reaches down and grabs one, "There." He said handing it to her.

Judy sits next her. "So how are things between you and Adam?" She asked quietly.

Meredith shrugs "About the same, I mean we aren't fighting hell we're pretty normal teasing each other calling for stupid reasons but…it's still different." Meredith lowers her voice. "I wonder why we ever had sex in the first place I mean…"

"You know the answer to that Meredith Hope."

"So I have a question." Meredith leaned into her.

"Okay shoot sweetie?"

"So, the books say that…will I actually rip ill I actually ript...my crotch giving birth?"

"Mostly likely yeah."

"Adam Joseph." She says sweetly

"Yeah." He said looking up from arranging presents.

"If I rip my crotch giving birth to your Sasquatch baby I will never ever forgive you."

"Wait it rips." John said suddenly paying attention.

"Ouch okay baby, just think positive like we talked about." Adam says. She motions him over and pulls him down to whisper in his ear.

"All the good sex in the world won't make up for a broken vajay jay. Even really, really good sex." She shoves him lightly away with a smile.

They play shower games like guess the baby food, Measure the belly with toilet paper, and diaper changing race between the men.

Meredith gets up to go to the bathroom and Adam goes with her since she'd begun having trouble moving in the tight hallway.

"Oh my god we cannot feed poor Macey that pureed drivel. Promise me." He says on the journey back.

"Was it really that bad? The carrots were bland but not awful."

"I think the turkey dinner is like Satan's version of thanksgiving Mere." She laughs at him.

"Macey huh?"

"Trying it out, if you don't like it-"

"It's sweet Adam."

"Can I just point out I beat John." He smiles brightly referring to the diaper changing contest.

"You are the diaper changing king A.J. bask in the glory babe."

"I practiced on Branny." He confesses.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Thank you for being my bathroom escort. "

"I can't believe you can't see your own feet. You're like a rolly pollie."

"Fuck you."

"It's cute I promise."

-/-/-/-/-

They sit down to open gifts of various baby clothes. Adam gets a manly diaper bag with skulls on it from Jay.

Meredith receives a silver engraved I.D. bracelet from John reading "Mason Jude"

"We can add her birthday and last name later when we decide what she'll go by." He replies leaning over the back of the couch across from her.

"I love it! It's so tiny and pretty. Thank you." She went to get up.

"No, stay I'll come to you." He walks over and leaned down to kiss her.

"She's going by Copeland." Adam muttered.

Judy hands her the next gift bag. She reads the gift tag. "From Aunt Leigh I don't-"

"Just open it Mere." Adam says impatiently.

She unwraps the object from the purple tissue to reveal a plush baby Tinker Bell wrapped in a purple blanket. She looks up at Adam with tears in her eyes.

She got up and crossed the room without a word she hugged him.

"Hey don't cry that wasn't my intention, Jay and I went into the Disney store and I saw it and thought of Leigh. I know you miss her and want her here, this was the best I could do." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

"I don't get it." John said.

"You aren't meant too." Andee replies.

-/-/-/-/-

They all sit around on Meredith's couch after her baby shower playing never have I ever. Everyone else has alcohol and Meredith is stuck with cranberry juice for a UTI she has.

"This is no fun I don't want to reveal perverted things about myself without the benefit of alcohol." She says while glowering into her cup.

"Look at it like this Mere, you hate cranberry juice this is a proficient way to get it down. With all the shit you've done it shouldn't take long." Adam says.

"Thanks AJ,"

"Anytime baby, he sits on the ottoman and pulls her feet into his lap. John sits on her left Trish is on her right, Maria, Beth, and a few other guests who stayed are scattered around the living room.

"You're ankles still hurt?" Adam asks as he runs his thumb across the top of her ankle.

"Every day,"

"I'll start says Maria. "Never have I ever… wait what haven't I done?" everyone laughs.

"Okay, never have I been with someone who talks during sex."

"Define talking, more than just one or two words?" John asks.

"A full sentence."

John and Adam both take a swig of beer. "I hate you both." Meredith states "Nothing is scared."

John laughs. "it's charming babe." He stretches his arm across the back of the couch to settle around Meredith's shoulders.

Adam shrugs. "It figures you can't get your brain to shut up even during sex,"

She narrows her eyes. "I don't recall complaints in fact…"

"Hey now," Jay cuts in to stave awkwardness or the death glare Beth is currently giving Meredith.

It comes around to Trish's turn. "Never have I ever been fucked awake." Meredith takes the last swallow of her cranberry juice and realizes the room is totally silent.

"I'm the only one? Really?"

"Tell me!" Andee says leaning over the coffee table with an eager expression.

"Later. Should I feel accomplished or dirty?"

"Accomplished." Almost every woman in the room says. Meredith presses the ball of her foot into Adam's stomach gently he smirks at her quick and sly before anyone notices.

She inclines her head and narrows her eyes at him in a none verbal taunt.

When he winks at her she snickers quietly.

"You two are doing that thing were you talk without saying anything." John points out as Beth gets up and leaves.

Adam gets up and follows Beth.

"Never have I ever been afraid that an escalator would eat me." Meredith said ignoring the drama. John takes a swing of beer.

"What happened to the things we say while naked and or drunk cannot be held against us?"

"Statute of limitations Johnny." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I was touching feet Beth how is that even remotely sexual?" Adam shouts from the back patio...

"I don't know Adam you a toe sucker?" Jay hollered back.

Meredith starts laughing and can't stop.

Adam sticks his head in the door. "You two are not helping."

"Sorry AJ he's funny." Meredith laughs with an unlady like snort.

"You did ask how it was sexual, that's how?"

Meredith laughs more. "I'm gonna pee if someone doesn't help me up."

"I love you but don't pee on the couch." Adam advises.

"It's my couch I can pee on it if I want. When she kills you try not to bleed all over my patio furniture."

-/-/-/-

"So I can see you and Mere are fairly good again." Jay says in the middle of their bi-weekly run.

"Yeah I guess."

"Then tell me something Adam, you don't want to be the one to make her happy and you're hanging on to Beth with your damn fingernails but you don't want to watch John make her happy right." Jay clarified.

"Shut up." Adam replied with his teeth in a grit.

"Why? Is it because I ain't buying what you're sellin'."

"I am fine with her being with whoever she chooses I just don't want anyone thinking they have a say in how we raise the kid."

"That's what co-parenting is Adam. You think she's overjoyed at the thought of trusting Beth with something carried for nine months? No. she's doing it for you. So you gotta trust her back." Jay wiped the sweat from his face with a towel.

As they round the corner from their run Adam sees a FedEx guy delivering something to her door. He jogs up "I'll take that."

"Don't worry, she's his baby mama." Jay says as knocking as he stands holding the rather innocuous basket of baby things.

Meredith opens the door in a night gown that hits her mid-thigh.

She's eating a little tub of Blue Bell Ice Cream. "Hi. You brought presents." She smiles at him from behind the spoon.

She grabs the basket from him and leaves them to follow along behind. The swishy hips and long toned legs with their faded tan reminds him of the first time they met.

_Okay so sleeping with Amy has its downside like sitting in the corporate offices waiting for someone to come tell him how to dig himself out of the shithole he'd put himself in._

_A pretty brunette in a lace sleeveless top and red mini skirt and heels high enough for nose bleeds walks in. she has fantastic legs._

"_Nice stems baby." He says letting his eyes roam her._

"_The name's Meredith, baby." She says without looking up from a file she's carrying._

"_A lil feisty for a PA but I can dig it." He grins wolfishly._

"_I am a junior PR consultant with the plan to get you out of the shit storm you caused by screwing other talent, who happens to be steady screwing other talent you better be nice to me or I swear I'll make you wear a clown suit and lick Matt Hardy's boots ya got me hotshot."_

"_I hear you. What's the plan Ma'am?" He straightened up._

"_Good." She looks up and big brown eyes hit him like a punch. Damn, he has got to stay away._

"_We embrace it; we make you the seediest most unapologetic douchebag on the roster. That flirting thing you did just now can you turn that up to like a fifteen?" She answers leaning on the desk in front of him._

"_I flirted with you because I wanted too." He said._

"_Then flirt with the nation like it's a roomful of pretty girls." She grins._

"_And Amy?"_

_She looks at her feet a moment crossing her arms. She looks up and he gets hit with those eyes again. "We make her the whore the fan base already believes she is. It's shitty and I'm sorry but I can only save one of you. You're more viable. I'd advise your wife not to watch for a while." _

"_Why am I more viable?"_

"_Because the world is sexist and I can use it."He finds he likes her honesty._

He's about to spout off some version of the same compliment just to see she if she remembers when she blanches white reading the card attached to the basket. She runs as fast as her little preggo feet can carry her to the office.

"Mere? Sweetheart?" Jay replied following her and Adam catches up.

They find her rifling through files. "Meredith What?" Adam asks.

She shoves the file and card at him. "The L's they match."

Sure enough The L's in Lorenzo Valentine and in for your lovely little bastard match.

"It makes perfect sense, I turned him down when I was dating Jamie Kellogg then when I was going to transfer to Manhattan to be closer to NYU for Leigh, Leigh died 3 weeks later."

"He's waiting for Macey for his big move, she's the ultimate symbol of never having you for himself." He says thinking out loud, the thought makes his insides quake.

-/-/-/-

Adam walks into Meredith's silent house and goes looking for her. He finds her standing towel clad in her closet with her wet hair slicked back from her face.

Her eight months pregnant belly sticking out makes him smile.

"What do you mean they don't believe you?" John's voice comes out of her phone lying on the chest of drawers.

"They say my theory isn't enough to go on and that hand writing proves nothing. They're going to post an unmarked squad car outside of my office until they have concrete proof. Did you happen to see where I put my dark wash maternity Jeans?"

Adam picks them up and tosses them at her. "Oof found em'"

"Mere babe I gotta go, stay safe."

"Alright call you later."

"Love you."

"Me too John."

They hang up.

"You should really lock your door baby, I just walked in." He holds up an IHOP bag. "Breakfast."

"Ooh."

"Garden omelet and sweet potato pancakes just like you like. Hey come here," She does as he bids. He sweeps a lock of hair behind her ear. "You love John?"

"Not enough." He turns her so that her back is leaned into his front. He has an arm around her shoulders. They are reflected in her standing mirror.

"Wow look at us." She whispered.

He holds up his phone "Smile." The picture snaps. "Don't let her see that."

"Who do you think she'll look like?"

"It depends on whose genetic markers are stronger, I look like my mom and I'm guessing you look like your Dad mostly. You resemble Judy around the eyes though so who knows, she could come out looking like John or the milkman.

"You are unfunny." He said distractedly, as he messed with his phone.

"Do they even have Milkmen anymore?" He asked.

"The mail man then he's kind of hunky I think he does a little Magic Mike Moonlighting. Do not post that, she might not kill you but I will."

"Gross, I don't want to hear that! Why can't I post it?"

"I'm fat!"

"You're gorgeous."

"You lie."

"I do not."

-/-/-/-

Nine and a half months-

Tundra barking like mad and circling the door alerts Adam that he has company.

He opens the door to find Meredith standing there looking fed up.

"What are you doing here? Did you walk?" he looked out not finding her car.

"Yeah, I need your help. Um, I need you to have sex with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm thinking Mason might be considering taking up a permanent residence in my uterus. I've tried all the home remedies and walking and she's not budging. I'm tired and I'm fat and I have stretch marks in places you can't imagine. I constantly need to pee and I am so freaking horny it scares me!"

Adam starts laughing.

"Please stop laughing, I can't let John see me naked I feel ugly. "She Said tearing up.

"Don't cry Mere, its okay." He reached out and pulled her to him in a hug. "That's got to be the weirdest way I've ever been propositioned but hey, I'm game if you are."

"Come on lets go inside. Mom's here so we need to be quiet." He said pulling her inside.

She walks past him into the bedroom and strips down naked.

"Wow." Adam says softly closing the door behind him.

"I know I'm huge but it's rude to stare." She snarls.

"I- no, I just have never gotten too look, you're so pretty Mere."

He crosses the room and pulls her to him to kiss her deeply. She makes an "Mm" sound against his lips and kisses back. She reaches down and undoes his belt and fly. Her hand dives into his boxers to trace his length in a firm stroke. "Oh God, not screwing around huh Mere?" He says kicking his head back.

"Like I said, horny." She said the words muffled as she kissed his neck

"Do that again." He pleads.

She does and he moves them back into a wall but not before hitting the dresser on the way. With the loud clatter the radio comes on in the living room. They both start laughing.

"So much for being quiet." Adam says before skimming his hand down below her belly to return the favor. His fingertips graze her labia.

"Stop teasing Adam." She raps her head back on the wall in frustration.

He begins to work her over with his hands and kissing along her jawline and behind her ear. Her breathing quickens and the little noise she makes him wonder if and when was the last time she'd been touched.

"You're not ugly Meredith, I can promise you that." As the first wave of her orgasm hits he's kissing at the corner of her mouth and muffles a rather loud cry.

"Is there any ways in which we can't have sex? Because the things I'm planning to do…"

"I don't know Google didn't tell me that, ahhh ow."

"Ow, what where?"

"I don't know I've never had a baby before, but I felt a twinge." He withdrew his hand wiping them on his boxers.

"Really kid, now? Really?" he directed to her stomach.

"I'll go get my mom."

"Adam?"

"Yeah?" He turned back.

"You need pants.'

"Right."

-/-/-/-

When they come back she's wrapped in Adam's comforter skirting around a puddle. "My water broke it was gross."

"Why are you naked sweetie?" Judy asks.

"Well you told me to have sex!"

"With your boyfriend."

"Have you seen my boyfriend? I can't let him see me like this Adam was safer." She retorts ignoring Adam's "Gee thanks." expression.

"Adam find your keys and put the dogs out while I help Meredith get dressed." His mother orders.

Adam leaned over and kissed Meredith. "I've got her I promise."

"Okay, I'll go across the street and get your bag and the car seat too."

"I'm a little scared." Meredith says quietly.

"You're supposed to be. It'll be alright, Go Adam honey!"

-/-/-/-

Adam returns to find Meredith wearing his flannel pajama bottoms and his favorite hockey jersey. Her ponytail swinging with her steps as she moves to the car.

"How's the pain?" He moves to her other side and helps her get into the car.

"Right now, just annoying. No matter what I say today I don't hate you."

He sets the car in gear and starts to drive off. "We need to call Jay, and-"

Meredith cuts him off. "Adam, you forgot your Mom."

He backs up and turns and Judy is standing in the driveway waving to them smiling. "Son?" she said getting into the back seat.

"Sorry Ma."

"It's okay you're excited just don't forget actual baby somewhere okay?"

"I won't leave her anywhere I promise." He says when Meredith looks over at him.

-/-/-/-

Adam commandeers a wheel chair and power walks her quite quickly into the elevator and up to the labor and delivery reception desk to check in.

"He does realize this takes hours right?" Meredith asks Judy.

Judy shrugs. He parks her at the nurses' station. "I'm Adam, this is my Meredith and we're having a baby. Help us. Also, I stole this wheel chair from a pink lady."

The nurse smiles sweetly. "Ok Adam what's your last name?"

"Copeland, it's Copeland, the baby's too."

"He's very nervous could you slip him some valium." Meredith puts in.

Judy slapped his arm. "You stole from an old lady?"

"Ow Ma!"

"Adam Joseph Copeland."

"She needed it."

"Ha! You got full named!" Meredith's laughter is cut off by a contraction.

"How's your pain level Mrs. Copeland?" the nurse asking walking around to wheel her to a room.

"I'm not, we're not…shit fuck it who cares. A six maybe, it intensified on the freeway but I thought It's was stress because he's drives like a Ritalin addicted Stevie Wonder."

"Stevie Wonder's blind." Adam says as though she's stupid.

"Exactly A.J."

They get Meredith settled in a room and Adam comes back from getting her stuff out of the car too see a sour look on her face.

"What Baby?"

"They tried to make me shave down there! I refuse I can't even see it and I wasn't even sure it still worked until today. No way am I letting some stranger down there with a razor!"

"One, Gertrude is in full working order, two don't shave it itches like a son of a bitch growing back." He sits her bag on the rolling table.

"Adam!" Both women shout.

"What wrestling tights chafe?" He says defensively.

"You named my crotch you Perv!" she paused and inhaled.

"Contraction?" Adam asked.

"Big one." His mother commented looking at the graph read out.

"Hand… Hand someone hold my hand." Meredith waved her hand around.

Adam stepped up and grabbed her hand. "Squeeze as hard as you want."

"Remember you said that." The contraction ends and she looks to Judy "are they all like that?"

"Worse, though I was pretty heavily medicated."

"Fuck this shit, I want drugs. Those women who pop em' out in rice paddies are fucking nuts or are just myths."

-/-/-/-

Meredith looks over at him glassy eyed from medication. "Adam, I love you….this medicine rocks. Let's do this again." "For the drugs." She stage whispered.

"Meredith honey, you're high." Judy says gently.

"I know I am so happy right now. Mom, hey Mom, when did you get here?"

Adam rolled with laughter. "I am so taping this."

"Adam? I want to take a nap,"

"Okay." He said noncommittally.

"Cuddle me."

He looked to his mom. "I'm not going to tell on you."

"We cuddled before anyway." He climbed in bed with her hanging half off it he snuck one arm under her head and one around her and sent out a mass text. "She's at a two and is comfortably sleeping." Then he fell asleep himself.

Jason finds Judy reading a book and the two of them still sleeping.

"Judy, how long they been like that?"

"Oh Jason. About an hour I'd say. You can wake Adam and take him for a walk he's nervous it's going to make her antsy if he isn't careful."

He nods and nudges Adam "Why do I always find you two like this?" He teases.

"The woman is giving birth I just do what she says…" he yawns "And she said cuddle so we are."

"Get up we're walking."

"Demanding little man troll." Adam sniped as he extricated himself from the still sleeping Meredith.

-/-/-/-

"So you afraid?" Jay breaks the silence.

"I've jumped off a twenty foot ladder with nothing but plywood beneath me."

"It's a tiny helpless person who will depend on you for everything."

"Well if I wasn't before I am now, so thanks." He says dryly then smirks.

"Mere's going to change, become more firm with you no flip flopping with Miss Mace in the picture fully."

"I know part of me is glad for it, maybe this what if thing we do will stop."

"You ready to see her marry someone else?"

"She doesn't love him." He said quickly.

"Not yet, but she will Mere's conventional and John's stubborn he'll wait her out. He'll wait you out."

"He's not raising her, I am."

"And Beth is going to raise another woman's child?"

"You are borrowing trouble Jay."

"No I'm telling you the truth; it isn't about the two of you now. This either tears you two down or makes you stronger but today Mason is no longer some abstract thing. She's real. By the end of today I become an Uncle sure, but you become a Dad." Jay replied.

Adam's cell rings before he can formulate a response. "She's at a six, that's active labor get your butt back here. They expect her to be at a ten in an hour and half at this rate."

"The Ten is go time right."

Judy laughs. "Yeah Adam that's go time."

"We gotta go she's progressing quickly." Adam turns and heads for the doors.

"Is that normal?"

"I guess maybe I don't know but Mom told me to get back."

His cell chimes saying he has a text message.

.Meredith: Stop talking about your baby in sports metaphors, I'm not diving through a table I'm giving birth and I swear on everything you love if you don't get back asap I will spear you into the next goddamned county myself.

"Mere's getting snippy lets book."

-/-/-/-/-

Adam posts Jay outside the door with his cell phone. "You can text updates to people but don't let anyone in. not John, Beth, Trish Andee anybody. It's the deal we made it's an "Us" thing I'd let you in because we'd let Leigh in but I trust you to keep everyone in line. Everyone can see her after."

"I'll make sure to give you guys a bit too, you know in case you faint or bawl or something."

"Smart ass."

"Have fun." Jay replied with a wave bye.

-/-/-/-

Meredith is pretty calm in the beginning. Listening to her birthing playlist and doing NY Times crossword on her kindle and lazily holding his hand in between contractions.

When she bursts out laughing he knows why. "Adam I love you so much right now!" she pulls out an ear bud so a perplexed Judy can here the beginning stomp, stomp, clap of Queen's "We Will Rock you."

"That's funny AJ bonus points for creativity." Meredith said still laughing as Judy started snickering.

As the hours wear on and the epidural wears off Meredith starts to lose her cool. "Adam this hurts, give me the damn clicky button thing."

"You already pushed it." He pointed out.

"Fuck you I'll push it as many goddamn times as I want. " She snarls, looking up at him from where she's positioned on all fours.

"Give her the button son."

"But it only-"

"Mind your mother and give it to me. Now." She breathes through a contraction and puts her head down.

He hands her the button. "You know when my mom knew she was dying she sat me down and told me all of these things, never sleep with a boy because you feel you have too or because he said I love you, only hookers and clowns wear that much rouge baby, She told me how to finish potty training Leigh. She told to fix a run your panty hose but she never told me how much this hurts."

"That's because if she told you the truth you'd never have a baby." Judy replied brushing her hair back.

"Let's just say I don't exactly hate Adam just now but I sorely regret getting anywhere near his junk."

"That's not what you said earlier!" He defends.

"Oh like we got that far!" She snipes.

"You two really need to stop having sex." Judy commented.

"Seconded." Meredith muttered and Adam huffed.

-/-/-/-

Adam had left to get more ice chips. Jay runs up to him "Show time Dude. She said she needs to push." He takes the ice chips and hands Adam his phone. "Pictures."

"You are not Adam I said go find Adam or I swear to God I will cross my legs until he fucking gets back!" He hears Meredith direct at a nurse.

"I'm here!" He yells. "Don't kill someone, I'm here." Adam says But Meredith still shoots a dark look the nurse's way.

He grabs her hand. "Ready?"

She shook her head. "Not really, no. I'm scared."

"Me too honestly." He kissed her hand.

"Better or worse than the moment you dove through the flaming table with thumbtacks in your back?"

"A tiny bit worse." He says with a tiny shrug.

The doctor looks up at that. "My son's crazy. Quit being nosey and tell my other child when to push got that?" Judy said.

"Sounded way less incestuous in your head huh Ma?" Adam said.

"Ready, deep breath hold it…and push!" Dr. Peachman commanded.

"I want to scream. It hurts." Meredith said in between contractions.

"Then scream baby." Adam said calmly.

"She shouldn't-"a nurse started.

"Is a human being barreling through your body? No, then shut up she can scream if she wants." His tone brooked no argument.

Meredith laughed. "Perfect description."

=/-/-/-/-

"And push."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh shit. I kinda hate you just a little AJ!"

"You broke my hand like six contractions ago we'll call it even." He teased. Her grip on his hand tightened in his.

"Big Big push Meredith." A nurse said.

"Oh screw you, is your name Judy Adam or Dr. Peachman? Then stop telling me what to do."

"Concentrate on me and push. Forget them." Judy said "Now push!"

"I Can see the head! Push!" The doctor said and Adam creeped down lower to watch.

Meredith looks startled at him leaving her side.

"I'm right here Meredith." Judy held her hand.

"Push Mere She's right there." Adam encouraged.

Judy counted slowly whispering encouragement to Meredith.

"AHHH!"

"Meredith I need you to not push for just a second….okay a little one and stop. You a queasy guy Daddy?"

"No." Adam answered his voice sounding thick.

"You want to pull her the rest of the way out?"

"I can do that?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yeah but you forfeit cord cutting to grandma."

"How?"

"Ok. Hold your arm so that her head and body is supported like that good. Use the other hand to gently pull. Good!"

"She's out Mere you did it." He laid her gently on Meredith's chest.

The baby screamed shivering. "Oh she's cold. Hi so you're the one who likes chili cheese Fritos and ranch for midnight snack. Hi I'm mommy or the body called home for nine months." Meredith looked to find Adam crying.

"Hey, it's okay, come say hi. Someone get me a blanket she's cold." Meredith ordered. He wondered over. As the nurses started wiping her off. "Hey Mason." She opened her eyes at his voice.

Judy cut the cord and they took the baby to get cleaned up and weighed.

"Hey! " Meredith said sounding startled.

"I'll go with her the five steps across the room." He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth "You did a really job, I love you."

"I don't say that too loud Beth might hear." Meredith teased.

"I don't care."

"He's right you did a fabulous job. Potty mouth aside, your mother would be very proud. I know I am."

"Six pounds two ounces, nineteen inches long…. And yep those eyes are definitely going to turn Pearson brown." Adam announced to them. "She has very little hair…can I touch?"

"You can do better than that. Take her back to mama. After you wash your hands."

=/=/=/=

After a few minutes Jay could be heard on the other side of the door. "Can I come in yet?"

"Yes!" Meredith and Adam yelled.

Jay comes in and walks over to Meredith's side next to Adam.

"Dude I got to basically catch her, coolest thing ever." Adam said grinning.

Meredith hands Jay the baby, "Mason meet one half of your name sake. Uncle Jay."

"Oh no I-"

"You got her man. Just watch her head," Adam moved her cap. "See peach fuzz."

"Oh wow…if I like her this much we can't let Niecey hold her. She'll want one."

-/-/-/-

Adam, Meredith and Judy bring the baby home while Jay picks up John Beth and Trish from the airport.

Adam starts videoing on his phone.

"Okay Edge heads meet my daughter Mason, and this is how you know she's mine. The chin and the shoes." He zooms in on her dimpled chin and her converse sneakers.

"Adam what are you doing?" Meredith asks.

"Tweeting a video of Macey to the Edge heads, Say Hi Mere," he pans over to her sitting cross from him in the car.

"Hey random strangers who now know what our baby looks like." She said sarcastically.

"When you say it like that it sounds creepy."

"Share it, its fine but you are gonna have to explain to the random strangers how you had a baby with well…"

"Not Beth?" Judy cut in. Making Meredith smile.

Adam turned the camera back on himself "Okay so here's the long and short of it folks I had a one night stand with my female best friend, she's the girl version of Jay only not so hairy obviously female and way hotter."

"Thanks I think."

"Welcome baby, anyway because of large amounts of alcohol and a corset that holds a special place in my heart, bada Bing nine months later we got her!"

He puts the camera back on a seeping Mason.

"Nine and half months, I was two weeks over due if you wanna get technical."

"Always the PR girl with her correct info."

"The corset wasn't that great."

"She's lying, it was something…."

"We're pulling in turn the camera off Adam."

"But Mom-"

"You can stare at her inside the house."

-/-/-/-/

"Hey I found these random strangers at the airport they want to see the baby, especially the short Canadian." Jay said walking in as Trish Shoves him aside to get in. "Let me at her!"

""I'm a little afraid of you not gonna lie." Jay told her.

"I have experience I go first," John said.

"That is not a rule, who said!" Trish argued.

"How long have they been like that?" Beth asks Judy. Adam and Meredith lay on opposite ends of Adam's couch with the baby between them staring at her.

"Awhile, they're enamored it's natural."

Beth nods. "May I hold her?" She asks Meredith.

"Sure, you are the only one who actually asked. I swear I think John and Trish may rock, Paper, scissors for her."

Meredith sits up and hands her the baby. Adam watches unmoving afraid to mar this seemingly incredibly important moment.

"Hi there you look a bit like Daddy huh?"

"I need to go pump. You got her?"

"Yeah I got it." Beth answers before Adam can.

When Meredith returns from pumping John has Mason.

"Hey babe I was it?"

"Pumping? I feel like a dairy cow..." She sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"No the other,"

"Oh, worth it. Painful but worth it."

She looked over at Adam and saw something in his eyes she couldn't figure out.

"Mere watch she recognizes my voice. Hey Mason, what you doing you sleeping?" she turns her face into John's arm.

"Well you talked to my uterus so much something was bound to stick, give Trish a turn." She hands Trish the bottle. "Try feeding her for me."

"But-"John whined.

"John we practically live together, share a little."

Meredith walks over behind Adam and leans down to hug him from behind.

"You okay?" she asks watching Trish feed Mason all the while smiling.

"Can we do this? Raise her and be with other people and not end up hating each other?"

"I guess we'll find out, she kissed his cheek. "And A.J.?" she whispers. "I'll never hate you, I love you."

"It always comes back to that doesn't it?" he picked up her hand from where it's looped around his neck and kisses her palm. "And back at ya baby." He said quietly.


End file.
